Why Me?
by RosieCheekz
Summary: Lucy is a new second year at Fairy Tail Academy. Because of her past bad experiences with making friends she becomes nervous on her first day, but that doesn't stop her from making new friendships and possibly finding love...Maybe from the quiet boy who sits in the back of her classroom.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone :D I am back with a new story and I hope you all enjoy it! Things have been hectic with my life and I have been trying to find time and motivation to write another story again. Also, I have been very involved in the new releasing of the last chapters of Fairy Tail ;( As well as discovering when the new Dragon Cry movie will make its way to my area. I can't wait to see it! For the mean time I will start writing new stories to keep my love for Fairy Tail alive! Like it will ever will end haha!Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **At Fairy Tail Academy**

Fairy Tail Academy, known for its large campus, supportive programs, and high state test scores. That is to say it doesn't mean only specific students can attend. Anyone is able to apply and almost anyone can get in. The school itself is what helps students go above and beyond their capabilities. No other school is able to compare. Especially when it came to its students and faculty. No one knows how they are one of the top schools all around Magnolia. It has always been mystery and today Lucy Heartfilia is about to find out by entering as a second year at Fairy Tail Academy.

It was already four months into the first semester of the school year and Lucy can already guess everyone had their own little groups. She wasn't so worried about her academics. She was an overall bright student who knows how to balance her studies and social life. If she even had one... Her focus for these next few years was to make new friends that would last a lifetime and maybe some love along the way.

It wasn't that she was not social. She just had some bad luck with choosing the right crowd of people to be around with. She always tried her hardest to be included or accepted, but the harder she tried the harder it bit her right back. She's never stopped trying though. Her optimistic attitude and hope is what got her through her tough times and she is hoping for the best outcome.

She was now staring at the main campus from inside her car. She noticed bits of sweat accumulating within her palms. One of her legs started to constantly shake. A habit she has been stuck with whenever she is nervous, impatient, or bored. Her father noticed and offered a consoling smile. "It'll be alright Lucy. I'm sure you'll make some great friends. And when you do make sure to invite them over for a play date." Lucy giggled. "Hehe Dad we don't say play date. I'm sixteen years old. Soon going on to seventeen. We just say hanging out." A good laugh is what she needed and her dad knew that." My bad my bad. Heh. I just want you to know everything will alright. Just be yourself and those who like you for you will be your true friends." He leaned over and gave her a kiss on her head. "Thanks Dad and I know. Mom used to tell me that all the time... Well I'll be going then! I'm already late for my first class and I needed to meet the principle first thing in the morning." Lucy then got out of the car now bursting with energy. "Bye Dad! Ill see you after school! Love You!" There Jude saw her daughter entering the school gate with a worried smile upon his face. Even so, he had a good feeling that this place will help his daughter grow.

Now inside the main building, Building A, where the math and science classes were, Lucy was trying to remember where the principal's office was while putting on her indoor shoes. She had took a tour of the campus before and got an idea where different departments were as well as where the principle's office should be, but she struggled to remember since it was a pretty big campus first coming in. Lucy jumped at the sound of someone's voice entering the building. It was a high pitched voice belonging to a girl. "I can't believe I'm late! This has never happened before! Erza is going to scole me so badly!" Lucy turned to see the figure of small bluenett who had a yellow ribbon in her hair who was caring three books in one hand while also carrying her bag in the other that looked like it was packed with many more books. After she entered through the door Lucy noticed one of her shoelaces were untied. Right before she was able to say anything it was already too late that she tripped. "Ack!" She had stayed on the floor for about five second. Lucy dropped a sweat and noticed one of her books slid closer to where she was and noticed it was one of her favorite teen romance novels. She smiled knowing there are actually people here she has stuff in common here. She picked up the girl's book and went over to her. The girl lifted her head with her nose being a little red. "Today is just not my day *hic." She then took notice of a hand that was reached in front of her face. "H-hi do you need a hand."Lucy said nervously. This was the first person she was going to greet at this school and she didn't want to ruin it by sounding weird.

The bluenett noticed right away the girl was new. The school was pretty big, but as big people make it out to be and almost everyone knew everyone here at the school since everyone had unique character to themselves. She took hold of her hand with a smile. "Thank you! I'm sorry you had to see that. Today is not my day. I'm never usually like this hehe." After getting another good look at her, Lucy thought she looked so adorable and pretty and seemed like a sweet girl. "Don't worry about it We all have our days hehe. My name is Lucy!" She said while stretching out her hand for a handshake. The bluenett was about to introduce herself until she had gotten another look at Lucy more carefully and noticed how gorgeous she is. As well as her chest size. Her insecurities started to rise. You can almost see a gloomy cloud over her. _Where are these_ _big chested girls coming from? What's their secret!_ Lucy started to get confused if she did something wrong. "Excuse me..?" The girl snapped out of her own thoughts and shook off her gloominess. She didn't want to leave a first bad impression "S-sorry. I got caught up in my own thoughts. My name is Levy McGarden! It's really nice to meet you! Welcome to Fairy Tail! She then reached her hand over to shake Lucy's and noticed her book in her other hand. Lucy noticed her eyes wander to her book that she was still holding on to. "Oh yea! Here you go. This slid over to me when you fell." She handed her the book. "Thank you. I guess you noticed how many books I was carrying with me. I'm sort of the book worm around here since I love to read. Kind of dumb huh?" "Absolutely not!" Lucy screamed. Levy wasn't just surprised by just her outburst but also her comment. "S-sorry for my outburst, but I don't think it's dub to be carrying a lot of books. I myself love reading! I would carry all of my books if I could or actually have the energy to haha. The book I just gave you is actually one of my favorite novels!" Levy couldn't believe there was someone other than her that had a love for reading. Of course there were other students that liked to read, but not as much as she does. "Me too! It's also one of my favorites! I've read it like five time!" Lucy replied, "I read it six times!"

Both started to laugh and talk more about their favorite books while picking up the rest of Levy's things that she dropped for about a couple of minutes until Lucy remembered, "Shoot! I forgot I need to go meet with the principle and get my schedule. Do you think you can point the way to his office?" "I'll just show you the way. I need to go there myself for a late pass. Let me just put on my shoes and we'll get going." After Levy put on her shoes they both made their way to Principle Makarov's office who Levy had explained what kind of principle he was. She explained how most people refer to him as Gramps or Master. He was a father figure to many and was respected among many students, but would also get o his nerves and give him trouble from time-to-time. She also explained how he was a very short man, but his authority towards the students makes up for it. And short he was. Lucy couldn't believe their size difference in height. Also, couldn't believe how much of a pervert he was. She caught him looking at bust a couple of times while she looked around his office. She grew a tick mark wanting to bash him on the head. "Welcome to Fairy Tail Lucy Heartfelia. I do hope you enjoy your stay here at the academy and just know if you have any questions, you are welcomed to come ask me anything or the student council. Now I remember someone said you still have not received your school mark am I correct?" "Yes sir. I would like it on my right hand in pink." "Very well." Master Makarov had now stamped Lucy's school mark. "Welcome to our family." He said with a smile. Last thing he did was hand over her schedule and call in the school president and vice president.

The door then soon opened to reveal a good looking boy and girl. The boy having a strange tattoo around his right eye and having blue hair while the girl was gorgeous with scarlet red hair and a sizable bust. Both greeted Lucy. "Hello my name is Jellal Fernandez. I hope you have a wonderful experience here at Fairy Tail Academy." He said with a kind smile. Lucy could sense he was not much of a talker, but a seemingly nice person. The girl on the other hand gave off a strict aura. "Hello my name is Era Scarlet and I welcome you to Fairy Tail. Just know I do not tolerate reckless behavior and expect you to follow the school's rules and guidelines. Do I make myself clear?" Lucy remembered Levy mentioning someone named Erza when she first arrived. She can see why she was freaking out in the beginning. "Yes mam!" Lucy said as she stiffened.

Erza then gave her a warming smile and asked her to follow her to her first class. She told Jellal he could go on ahead and she could take care of taking Lucy to her first class since they both had the same one. Lucy was beyond nervous. Not because she was walking next to the vice president who seemed very threatening, but next to someone who was so gorgeous. Erza noticed Lucy's face and how nervous she looked. She found it cute because it reminded her how she used to be when she first entered the school. She patted her on the shoulder which surprised Lucy. "There's no reason to be nervous. I can guarantee everyone will be really nice and want to get to know you. If you have any questions or if someone is giving you a hard time just let me know and I'll straighten them out. Their are some troublemakers in this school to tell you the truth. We are known for unusual students and staff." The way Erza looked at her with her soft eyes just made her feel safe and secure. Like she could tell her anything without worry. Lucy then gave a heartwarming smile of her own. "Thank you Erza. It's really good to know there is someone here I can rely on." Erza blushed because of how Lucy looked telling her that, but then she noticed some sadness in her eyes when she looked downwards. Something about how she looked told her instincts to look out for her and to be her friend. Can she really do that though? She had friends, but at times she came off as tough and strict person towards some people which scared them away. She didn't want to do that with Lucy.

They had soon made it to their first classroom which was Algebra 2. Erza was the first to enter which made the whole classroom go into silence since they know not to upset the VP. It would be their biggest mistake. Erza let the teacher know of Lucy's arrival. "Alright everyone I want you to all give a pleasant greeting to your new classmate! You can bring her in Erza." "Yes Sir." It then started to get lively with everyone's chatter guessing how their new classmate was going to be. Many guys guessing how if its a girl and how cute she is going to be. Girl gossiping about who will talk to the new person first.

Third row towards the back near the window was Levy. She automatically new it was going to be Lucy entering through the door. "Lucy will be in my class. Yay!" She cheered to herself, but was easily heard by the people around her. "You know the new student shrimp?" The boy behind to her asked. he had long, black spiky hair with many piercings on his nose and as his eyebrows. He wore a lot of black and had a hobby with making things with metal. Had very few friends, and people questioned how Levy talked with him so casually since he looked like a thug. "Huh? Oh yea. I met her before I came into class." Leaving out the part where she tripped. She would die of embarrassment if she were to tell that she tripped coming into class.

"So what does she look like Levy? Or what kind of person is she?"Another boy who sat in front of her next to the widow as well asked. He had dark raven hair who was known for having a stripping habit at the school. Many teachers didn't believe him at the beginning about his habit, but after many failed attempts at trying to stop him they gave in and bought his story.

"I bet you she's cute." An orange haired boy who wore glasses commented. He was known as the playboy of the school and was popular among the ladies. He sat next to the guy with the piercings.

"*Hic.. The real *hic question is how big is her bust? Are they a big? I need a new victim to grope *hic." A brunet girl asked who sat next to the raven hair boy, while chugging something from her water bottle. It was either between booze or water to help sober her up. She was known as the alcoholic of the school and known for tying up her uniform up to her chest since its rumored her cloths are mostly made up of bikini tops with jeans, shorts, skirts, etc.

"Good question Cana! Are they Levy?" The orange haired boy asked.

"Do you have anything to ask Natsu?" The raven haired boy asked to the said boy behind him. He looked uninterested and was staring out the window. "Natsu!" He looked over to his friend. "What Gray?" "Don't you have anything to ask Levy about the new girl?" Natsu wasn't really known for interacting with many of his fellow classmates so he had no interest in knowing about the new girl. Only those he was close with and who made the effort of being friends. Not many girls would go up to him because of how quiet he was and how disinterested he was with many things. The only interesting thing about him to many people was his pink colored hair, but his friends knew there was more to him than that. "Not really." And with that he went back to looking at the window and spacing out. Gray just rolled his eyes knowing how he is.

Levy was still bombarded with questions couldn't handle all of them left and right. She especially didn't want to answer Cana's questions. All she could say was, "You'll find out when she enters."

It did seem like a while for Lucy to enter and it was because of how nervous she became when standing in front of the door. Erza had to reassure her a couple of times that things will be fine. Lucy knew she could trust Erza, but she was afraid of messing up on her first day. Soon memories started to resurface of the mistakes she's made. "Lucy I will be right next to you. I won't let anything happen to you I promise." She reassured her with a smile. That calmed Lucy down a bit and managed to gain some courage back. "Okay..I-I'm ready!" Erza entered first once again and soon came in Lucy after.

As she entered, it looked as if she entered in slow motion to many of her new classmates. They saw how beautiful she was. Many boy, especially girls in awe. Especially a couple of them who kept asking Levy Questions. And one who first gave no interest. Especially noticing with how much she was nervous. Some found it funny while many found it cute. First person to speak was the teacher. "Hello Ms. Heartfellia, my name is Zeref Dragoneel. I will be your math teacher for the rest of this year. Will you please introduce yourself to the rest of the class." Lucy got ready. "Yes sir." She turned to her first new class. Hands starting to accumulate with sweat, but she was not going to let her nerves get in her way at starting a new leaf. she noticed levy near the back of the classroom at the far right. She was happy to see one familiar face while also having Erza at her side. "H-hello everyone! My name is Lucy Heartfillia and I hope I will be able to become friends with all of you this year and the years to come. Please take care of me!" By the end she gave the most sincere smile she could give which made many blush. "Thank you Ms. Heartfellia. Now let me chose your seat for the year. you may take your seat." "Yes sir." Erza went to take her seat. Mr. Dragoneel was scanning the room for empty seats and spotted two. One next to Levy McGarden and one next to his brother Natsu Dragoneel.

He wasn't sure where to put her. One of his students was absent today and knew she sat next to Levy, but he overheard their conversation as much as he didn't mean to. Levy seemed to have introduced herself to Lucy and it would make it easier on Lucy to sit next to someone she knew. Then again he could tell Lucy was someone who was looking forward to meeting new people and he saw the look of interest on his brother's face. Something his brother does not show to often and had a feeling this would stir up some new events for him if have her seated next to him. Question is will he allow her to get close. He smirked to himself. "Okay , I will have you sit next to..."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter :) And I decided to leave some cliff hangers that will probably involve many of you voting if you would like to convince me of the next story scene :) I have many variations on howto play out the story :) This first one you can chose to vote who Lucy will sit next to in the next chapter :) Until next time and enjoy the rest of your weekend :) Fairy Tail Forever!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone :D I'm back with the next chapter :) I hope you will all enjoy it. (Spoiler Warning for new fans so don't read the next sentences in this intro) I just read the recent new chapter of Fairy Tail and I am so stoked with what will happen next with Acnologia and every dragon slayer XD So little chapters left so I wonder how it will end.**

* * *

 **Flash Back**

 _Mr. Dragoneel was scanning the room for empty seats and spotted two. One next to Levy McGarden and one next to his brother Natsu Dragoneel._

 _He wasn't sure where to put her. One of his students was absent today and knew she sat next to Levy, but he overheard their conversation as much as he didn't mean to. Levy seemed to have introduced herself to Lucy and it would make it easier on Lucy to sit next to someone she knew. Then again he could tell Lucy was someone who was looking forward to meeting new people and he saw the look of interest on his brother's face. Something his brother does not show to often and had a feeling this would stir up some new events for him if have her seated next to him. Question is will he allow her to get close. He smirked to himself. "Okay , I will have you sit next to..."_

* * *

 **Presently In The Classroom**

"Okay , I will have you sit next to... Le-" Suddenly the door to the classroom and a girl's voice was screamed throughout the classroom."Sorry I'm really late Mr. Dragoneel! It wont happen again!" Lucy was startled and turned to see another blue haired girl standing on the door way out of breath. Her hair was a darker shade from Levy's and shorter as well as really pretty from Lucy's perspective. "Kinana **(I do not know of her last name)** , I assumed you weren't attending today. Well it's fine as long as you received a tardy pass." The girl named Kinana noticed Lucy and instantly realized she was a new student. "Hello! My name is Kinana. It's a pleasure to meet you! Welcome to Fairy Tail. Hope we can become friends." Giving her a wide smile. Lucy smiled in return. "It's really nice to meet you too and I would like that very much! My name is Lucy Heartfelia." After their introductions Kinana had then given her pass to Mr. Dragoneel and was about to head over to her seat until- "Oh wait Kinana. This is actually good timing. Do you mind actually switching seats towards the back next to Natsu? It seems that is already familiar with and would probably benefit more sitting beside someone she can receive assistance from." Natsu gave him a sharp look thinking he just insulted him in some way. Thinking he can't even help the new girl with anything. Even though it's not like he wanted to.

Zeref felt his piercing stare while smirking to himself without giving him a glance. He knew that he got his meaning. He loved messing with his little brother that way. He had to make the best of being his brother's teacher. So he decided to make it a little more challenging for his brother to get to know Lucy. It's the first time in a while he seen Natsu give a sign of interest. Especially to towards a girl. He expects Lucy making the first move though since he noticed Lucy staring at Natsu for a moment. Switching his attention back towards Kinana. "Oh I don't mind at all! Since Lucy's new here she should feel comfortable her first day. Especially knowing of this school's reputation hehe." Almost everyone else giggled and chuckled knowing Kinana's remark to be true. Not being a surprise that Erza is also giving a chuckle knowing how true it is. "Heh you are right about that. I assume you are okay with sitting beside you for the rest of the year?" Leavy beamed with a smile, "Of course!" "And what about you ?"

Lucy just standing by the sidelines to see what was happening was now center stage. She would like nothing more than to sit next to Levy since they have already introduced themselves to each other and have so much in common. She didn't want to be rude and refuse their offer, but at the same time she didn't want everyone going through all the trouble for her sake. She was fine sitting wherever. She guessed the boy named Natsu was the boy sitting the far right corner looking from beyond the window. She had took notice of him just a little while earlier since the seat right next to him would have been her new seat. He didn't really seem interested in any of their conversations or caring if she sits next to him or not. She then noticed he had pink her. _An interesting color choice._ She thought. Especially it being her favorite color. " ?" called out. Lucy was then snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh yes! Umm well I don't want to be a bother with Kinana having to move seats for my sake. I'm fine with wherever I am seated." "It's no bother at all Lucy! I really don't mind." Kinana giving a reassuring smile. "O-Okay if you say so." "Okay! Now that we have this settled, may I have you both take your seats so we can get started with the rest of class." Both nodded and headed over to their seats. Both Lucy and Levy smiled at each other knowing they are able to sit next to each other for the rest of the year. Mr. Dragoneel started with his lesson while everyone started to pay attention except for Natsu since he already knew of the subject his brother was teaching. He always skims through his brother's textbooks and learns new material a week ahead so he doesn't have to do anything in math class. It was a free period for him.

He soon got tired of looking outside the window and started to skim his eyes around the classroom for anything interesting to look at. He usually finds a thing or two since he has very good eyesight. He saw Erza looking like she was working hard, but really writing out her and Jelall's name within a heart. Something she tends to do and not being able to hide the fact she has a crush on the boy. He say Gray just being bored out of his mind since he somewhat knows the material thanks to him. Gajeel was tinkering with something metal below his desk. Cana continued to chug on whatever was in her water bottle. Levy was busy reading book, pretending it was her notes. Then seeing Loki ogling at the new girl in front of him instead of paying attention to his brother. He looked like as if he felt he was the luckiest guy in the world.

Natsu then turned attention to said girl. All he could see was her long blond hair reaching half the chair and bit of her face since he was somewhat diagonal from her. It clearly looked like she was paying attention to her brother and his lectures. Seemed like she was trying to be a good student on her first day. _Probably a teacher's pet._ He thought. He then noticed how she would make expressions of dozing off and smiling like a weirdo to herself. He found it amusing how she would snap back to reality. Looking around hoping if no one noticed her dozing off and smiling out of no where. _What a weirdo._ Natsu grinned a little to himself. Almost curious enough to ask why she was dozing off so much, but obviously he is known for not associating with his fellow students all that often unless he had to for group projects or something. He doesn't have time for certain people who don't have time for him. _The new girl will probably be busy becoming one of the most popular girls in school._ Shaking off thoughts of Lucy, Natsu returns to staring at the window for the rest of class time.

After first class had ended everyone had a twenty minute recess to relax and head over to their next class. Luckily almost everyone in class were in the same exact classroom for their science class taught by Ms. Aries. Those who stayed in the class room until recess ended were chatting among themselves. Erza made her way over to Lucy. "I am about to head over to my next class in building B Lucy. If you need anything from me just look for me during lunch time in the student council room. Levy can show you were it is since she visits me with some of our friends here and others from time-to-time." "I will be sure to. Thanks Erza." "Bye Lucy!I'll see you later!" Shouted Kinana as she left the classroom. "Bye Kinana!" Soon Erza left right after Kinana after bidding farewell to everyone else. Many went over to Lucy in trying to get to know her. Questions were being asked left and right. Lucy couldn't keep up at times. "I'm so happy we are in the same class Lu-chan!" Levy said. "Lu-chan?" Lucy surprised by her new nickname. "Oh I'm sorry! The nickname I made up for you seemed to fit so well that I instinctively used it. I won't call you that again.." Levy now feeling all embarrassed. "Oh no its fine! I actually like it. I never had a nickname before." That was a lie. Shes had many but not one shes ever wanted to keep. "Would it be okay to call you Levy-chan?" Levy had a joyful smile. "Of course! We are friends now right?" "Yea!" Lucy happily said.

"Hic* well any friend of *hic Levy's is a friend of ours! I'm Cana!" Cana said with a big smile on her face. "Nice to meet you Cana. Are you by any chance.." "Heh you know it! But I'm drinking wanter right now to lower my buzz."

"You'll get used to her being like that."Lucy witched her attention to Gray who made the comment. "Hi. My name is Gray, Gray Fullbuster. Welcome to Fairy Tail." Thank you and it's nice to meet you. By the way Gray,..where's your shirt?" Gray looked down to find his shirt missing. "Crap! Where did it go!?"

"And you'll get used to seeing him like that heh. He has a stripping habit." Cana commented. Lucy dropped a sweat. _I never heard of anymore unconsciously taking off their cloths.._

"My name is Loki beautiful." Lucy snapped her head to the boy behind her. "Huh?" "I have never seen such beauty take hold of my vision as yours did when you first entered this classroom." Lucy just dropped another sweat and could not believe how straight forward the guy was being. Barley a couple of hours into her new school and someone was already hitting on her hard. "How about we get to know each other better. A dinner and movie?" "Ummmm." Lucy didn't even know the guy and hes already asking her out.

"And he strikes again. He never gives it a break does he?" Lucy turned her head towards said voice which came from the thug looking boy behind Levy. "Well I can't help being a romantic. My purpose in life is to bring happiness to all the beautiful women in the world that cross my path." Loki retorted back.

"Why not just stick to one?" "Lu-chan this is Gajeel Redfox. He liked working with things that are related to metal." Levy introduced. "Oi you don't have to be telling people my business Shrimp." _Shrimp?_ " It's not bad to give an idea of who you are Gajeel. At least say hello." Levy gave a pout. Gajeel sighed knowing he can't resist her pout. "Nice to meet you Bunny Girl." _Bunny Girl?_ Lucy guessed she got another nickname. "Gajeel don't be rude!" "What? She looks like a bunny to can't blame me." Lucy saw their interactions and how they argued. They looked like a married couple. She snickered to herself. Everyone was so weird and unique, but in a good way. She can tell they were all nice people. They were ten minutes into their recess when Lucy noticed their was one more person left to be introduced. He was laying his head down on the table. She wasn't sure if he was sleeping. _Natsu was his name right?_

Gray noticed Lucy staring at Natsu. Curiousness showing in her eyes. "That's Natsu." Lucy jumped at Gray's voice, which made him laugh. Everyone else's attention was then caught. "He doesn't really talk much. Only some people like us here and Erza and others you have yet to meet."

"You can say he isn't one to express himself openly around others aside from us, but he is quite a character when really getting to know him. He, Gray and Gajeel get into fists fights five times a day."

"Okay that's an exaggeration Shrimp."

"*hic I dont think so Levy. I would say at least seven times a day." Lucy then started hearing stories about cray pranks and fights that's happened within the school and how Erza would raise hell if she were to catch it in the act. A lot of the stories were funny and she just got more interested after each one they told. A lot of them involving Natsu. _What kind of person is Natsu? Aside from what I'm hearing. It sounds like he's fun. Would he want to be friends with me?_ Time had went by really quickly. New faces had entered the classroom while some familiar ones stayed. Natsu seemed to have woken up from his nap. The teacher was a couple of minutes late. "I'm sorry everyone! I got held up from the office!" got herself organized.

"So I am aware we have a new student." She looked down at her clip board. "Miss Lucy Heartfelia?" Lucy raised her hand. "Here." "Oh welcome dear. I am and welcome to Fairy tail. Oh I'm sorry! You probably heard that many times." "I-It's fine." "Just let me know when you need help with anything okay? I'm sorry if I'm a bother." "N-Not at all.." Lucy dropped a sweat. _She says sorry a lot.._

And so class started and everyone tried their hardest to keep up with Ms. Aries since she sometimes mumbles or says sorry after mispronouncing a word. Lucy really started to find this school very interesting, but in a good way.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter :) I can't wait to get started on the next one to come. I will hopefully publish is by the middle of next week since I'll be away this weekend. Hope you all have a good rest of the week and weekend :) Love You All**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone :) So it seems like I actually have time to write another chapter before heading out for the weekend :) Hope you all enjoy this next chapter and thank you for your support by reading :)**

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Lucy then started hearing stories about cray pranks and fights that's happened within the school and how Erza would raise hell if she were to catch it in the act. A lot of the stories were funny and she just got more interested after each one they told. A lot of them involving Natsu. What kind of person is Natsu? Aside from what I'm hearing. It sounds like he's fun. Would he want to be friends with me? Time had went by really quickly. New faces had entered the classroom while some familiar ones stayed. Natsu seemed to have woken up from his nap. The teacher was a couple of minutes late. "I'm sorry everyone! I got held up from the office!" got herself organized._

 _"So I am aware we have a new student." She looked down at her clip board. "Miss Lucy Heartfelia?" Lucy raised her hand. "Here." "Oh welcome dear. I am and welcome to Fairy tail. Oh I'm sorry! You probably heard that many times." "I-It's fine." "Just let me know when you need help with anything okay? I'm sorry if I'm a bother." "N-Not at all.." Lucy dropped a sweat. She says sorry a lot.._

 _And so class started and everyone tried their hardest to keep up with Ms. Aries since she sometimes mumbles or says sorry after mispronouncing a word. Lucy really started to find this school very interesting, but in a good way._

* * *

 **Lunch Time**

After class with ended, it was now time for lunch. In most cases students go to a certain building to retrieve their lunches. Fairy Tail however had their own lunch trucks in the main plaza behind the main building. It made things more efficient for students and it never took too long to get your food. There were about three buses that offered different types of food. Because of Fairy Tail being one of the top schools, they receive a good amount of funding by the foundation to be able to afford pleasantries.

Lucy was in the process of packing her things in her book bag just like everyone else. "*hic so are we heading over to the student council room or the roof today?" Cana asked. "The roof?" Lucy didn't think anyone was allowed on the roof. Her old school didn't permit that. "Yea. Those are two of our main hang out spots. Students aren't really supposed to be up there, but since we are all in the top 50 in testing and have a couple of friends in the student council, Master and teachers don't give us a hard time about it." Lucy was more surprised about the fact that they were all in the top fifty. It's not that she didn't think they were smart, but she noticed that none of them weren't paying attention during math and not so much during science.

"Well I would like to know where the student council room is just in case I need to find Erza." Lucy said. "Alright! Hic* to the student council room it is! You coming Levy?""Of course! I still want to show Lucy around some more!" "Levy grabbed her book bag and started walking towards the door with the girls." Cana turned to the boys. "What about you boys? You coming?"

"I'll follow my love to ends of the earth!" Loki announced. Lucy just ignored that comment. "Got nothing better to do." Gajeel said. "Sure. What about you Nastu?" Gray asked. Natsu didn't seem like he was paying attention as always. He was focusing on packing up until he heard Gray say his name. "What?" Not really knowing what he asked. "You really need to pay attention more flamebrain." "What you say popsicle!" Lucy was surprised by his sudden outburst. _Flamebrain? Popsicle?_ They kept throwing insults left and right. No one else was fazed with how heated they started to become. "*sigh there they go again. Don't worry Lu-chan. You'll see them like this a lot." "Gihi I'm surprised they haven't started punching each other yet."

"It's annoying having to repeat myself a lot of the time! Just listen the first time around wont ya!" "Then would it kill you to cut down your stripping habit! I lose my appetite since you naked is not something I want to see early in the morning. And believe me it is not pretty. I prefer burning my eyes with chili sauce." Their fighting came to a halt hearing someone snickering which then became loud laughter. Everyone turned to see Lucy clutching her stomach and tears forming in her eyes. Everyone was dumbstruck to see her laughing so hard. Especially the two boys who were arguing. "What's so funny Lu-chan?" After calming down somewhat Lucy was finally able to speak. "Haha it-its just don't you think that's a bit of an exaggeration Natsu haha." Lucy took a couple more seconds to compose herself while everyone asked the same question in their heads. _Was what_ _Natsu said that funny?_ Even Natsu couldn't believe either she was laughing that hard from his comment towards Gray. "I'm- I'm sorry everyone ha." Lucy then stared at Natsu with a wide smile. "I thought you were a really quiet guy Natsu, but your really funny." Right there everyone except Lucy noticed something on Natsu's face they have never seen before. They saw some pink below both of his eyes. At first they didn't think he was blushing. Their own Natsu never blushed. It seemed impossible. Their first thought was a fever. Before they could get a second look he covered his face with his scarf he had wrapped around his neck.

Changing the subject. "So w-what is happening?" Natsu stuttered. "Umm we asked you if you want to come along to the student council room after we get our food." Gray replied. "Yea sure whatever." And so before things got even more awkward they all made their way to get their food and head over to the student council room. Through the whole walk Natsu was in deep thought. _What is wrong with me? What's wrong with her? I know what I said was meant to be funny, but hell I didn't think she would laugh that hard at it. I didn't expect her to laugh at all! What the hell is up with me blushing? I never bush...Her weirdness is probably rubbing off on me._ Took them about twenty minutes for them to make their way to the student council room in building B of the campus where the fine arts and history classes were. Which luckily for everyone that is where their next classes were.

When they finally made their way to the student council room they could here much chatter. Gray was the first to enter. "Yo! We have arrived." "Gray! We were discussing something important here. Don't just come barging in." "*hic calm down Erza. We basically do this every day. No need to be high strung." Erza just sighed knowing what Cana said to be true. They weren't really having an important discussion. She just felt she had a need to say that since she wants no one knowing about how most of the time it's just mindless talking, arguing, fighting and etc. Her face brightened up to see Lucy walk in. "Lucy! You came!"

"Hi Erza! I just wanted to check out where the student council was when I wanted to come and see you." "Well welcome to the student council. Let me introduce you to the other members." She brought Lucy over to two white haired females. One was taller with white long hair while the other was about Lucy's height and had a pixie haircut. They were both stunning and looked so much alike. "Lucy, these are the Strauss sisters. _So they are related._ Lucy thought. "Hello Lucy! My name is Mirajane, but you can just call me Mira!" "I'm Lissana! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Lucy couldn't believe how stunning both of them looked. "It's really nice to meet both of you. I hope we can become friends." Both gladly said of course and started chatting away with Lucy. The more they continued to talk the more they seemed more sane compared to everyone else shes met. Mira and Lissana both seemed like such sweet girls. "Oh Lucy you still have yet to meet our big brother, Elfman." "Oh where is he?" _I wonder if he's as sweet or gentle as these two._ Lissana pointed to where Natsu and Gray started to arm wrestle. "Common guys! A real man would have already won!" Lucy was dumbstruck with how big and ruff looking their brother looked. Now listening to what he was saying he would mention about being a man or what was man every so often.

Mira then called him over. "Elf-nichan! Come introduce yourself to Lucy." "Meeting someone new is so manly!" _In what sense?_ Lucy dropped a sweat. Elfman was now n front of Lucy looking down on her. "Those who want to date either of my sisters needs to be a bigger man than me!" _Huh?_ "Ummm that was never my inten-"

"Elfman! Your next! Common!" Gray screamed out. "Alright! I'll show you how a real man does it!" Lucy was relieved to be out of that situation. "Don't mind our brother Lucy. He's always so over protective." Lissana said while giggling. "I mean I can see why. Your both beautiful." "Awww your not so bad yourself Lucy. I bet you'll be turning heads all this upcoming year." "Oh I don't know about that heh." She would really prefer not. She already has one person to worry about. Looking over at Loki who is over with the guys and Cana. She really hopes there are no more guys trying to ask her out right away.

"You better not be trying to get the attention of Juvia's darling Gray-sama!" Lucy jumped by the sudden voice and presence behind her. She turned to see a blue haired girl, with pasty white skin. She was also very beautiful. _There are many gorgeous girls here at Fairy Tail._ "Ummm hello. I'm Lucy." "Juvia's name is Juvia. You are considered Juvia's love rival." _Huh?_ "Gray-sama will only ever belong to Juvia so you better not try anything!" "Umm I'm not even interested in Gray that way.." _I barley met him today as it is._ "Soon you will because he's the most charming boy you'll ever meet so you better watch it." Juvia gave off a very threatening aura. She soon left to be by her darling Gay-sama's side. Lucy noticed he gave no attention to her, or at least tried to.

Erza then came back over after talking with Jellal. "Sorry about Juvia. She's just very head over heels for Gray. Since your new and also very pretty she considers you a threat, but overall she's a really good person. Just give her some times." Lucy is flattered, but at the most frightened.

For the rest of lunch time everyone was chatting among themselves and eating their lunches while cracking jokes. Gray, Natsu, and Elfman got into a brawl and Erza had to be the one to break it up. Lucy was surprised with how much stronger Era was. She was able to meet multiple people in the student council and was able to get to know more about the people she met this morning. They all were so different and had their own special characteristics, but because they were so different it's what made their whole friendship work. Not one moment was dull and each passing minute was more enjoyable then the last. She didn't think her first day would turn out this good. She felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world to have met these amazing people and be part of this amazing school.

There was ten minutes left until everyone needed to get to their next class. Lucy then felt an arm around her. "So class do you have next? Hopefully with me again because if so then it's fate that we are destined to be together always." Loki's hand was pulled off by Erza. "Ouch!" "Leave her alone Loki. You're invading her personal space. So what class do you have Lucy?" Lucy checked her schedule. "I am U.S. History with Professor Capricorn." Natsu's ears perked up. No one seemed to have next class with Lucy. The bell had rang which cued everyone to head to class. Everyone said bye to each other and wished Lucy good luck. "Bye Lu-chan! Let me know how everything goes!" "Okay Levy-chan!" Lucy was now heading over to her class. She started to get somewhat nervous again since she wasn't going to know anyone ad Erza wasn't there to give her a pep talk to calm her nerves. But since she's gone through most of the day all right then she's sure shell be fine.

She soon entered her class with five minutes to spare. Her teacher then took notice of her. "Hello. You must be Lucy Heartfelia. I am Capricorn and I am looking forward to having you in class this year." He said with a kind smile. "You may take your seat next to Wendy Dragoneel over there on the far right, second row." "Okay, Thank you." Lucy went over to take her seat to whee Capricorn said. The girl he had pointed out looked like she would be in grade school. She was not who she expected to be sitting next to. She was trying to hide herself behind her history book. Once she took her seat she felt like she should introduce herself. "Hello." Wendy looked up ever so slightly. "Hello..." She said softly. Lucy couldn't help smile by how adorable she looked. She had a feeling she should be careful with what she should say. "My name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfelia. It's really nice to meet you. I hope we get along this year." She reached out her hand hoping she also does the same. Wendy hesitated, but something about Lucy's smile pulled her in. "M-my name is Wendy, Wendy Dragoneel. I hope so too." She reached out her hand as well and gave a small smile. It took Lucy a while to process how familiar her name was until it hit her.

"Wait..Are you by any chance-" "Okay everyone! Time to get class started!" Lucy was interrupted and Wendy turned over her attention to Capricorn. _I'll ask her or him later._ And so class begun and everyone started to get to work. Except for one pink haired boy sitting in the far back right corner. He was not noticed since he was good at being quiet. He was more focused on the blonde who was trying to make conversation with his little sister. Being the overprotective brother he is, he always made sure to pay close attention to whomever talked with Wendy. Why? There was a reason for why Wendy was in their grade. She was very smart and young. She had skipped a couple of grades and was always praised by adults, but never by fellow classmates of her own age. She was bullied and Natsu couldn't do anything about it since they didn't go to the same school, but now he can keep an eye on her. _She doesn't seem like someone to do_ _anything to Wendy. Doesn't seem like her character, but I can't be careless._ And so he kept watch for more than half of class time.

Capricorn then announced for the students to discuss with someone next to them about the recent chapter they had read for homework. Natsu had a feeling Lucy would ask his sister what chapter Capricorn was talking about and he was right. He could tell how nervous Wendy was being and the look on her face showed she was starting to mumble her words. There have been classmates who tend to become impatient with his sister and show a face of annoyance. He hated that. It wasn't Wendy's fault. It would make sense for her to be nervous since she was the youngest student in school. That's never happened with his friends, but because Wendy was also too shy to be around his friends even though he reassures her they are good people. What he expected to be a face of annoyance and impatience from the blonde was instead a face with a smile and intensive listening. She was actually taking in every word Wendy was telling her and making conversation. Wendy then started getting more used to talking to Lucy and started to mumble less and if she did Lucy would just wait patiently until she pulled herself together again.

Then he saw a facial expression he never saw from her during class. _She's... smiling..and...laughing._

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter :) Can't wait to update next week. Hope you all have a great weekend! Love you all 3 Fairy Tail Forever!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Everyone :) Great to be back and publish a new chapter. Sorry for being late. There were some issues I had to deal with at home... Thank you all for your continuing support for continuing to read. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter :)

* * *

Flashback

Capricorn then announced for the students to discuss with someone next to them about the recent chapter they had read for homework. Natsu had a feeling Lucy would ask his sister what chapter Capricorn was talking about and he was right. He could tell how nervous Wendy was being and the look on her face showed she was starting to mumble her words. There have been classmates who tend to become impatient with his sister and show a face of annoyance. He hated that. It wasn't Wendy's fault. It would make sense for her to be nervous since she was the youngest student in school. That's never happened with his friends, but because Wendy was also too shy to be around his friends even though he reassures her they are good people. What he expected to be a face of annoyance and impatience from the blonde was instead a face with a smile and intensive listening. She was actually taking in every word Wendy was telling her and making conversation. Wendy then started getting more used to talking to Lucy and started to mumble less and if she did Lucy would just wait patiently until she pulled herself together again.

Then he saw a facial expression he never saw from her during class. She's... smiling..and...laughing.

* * *

Present Time In Class

Natsu continued to look over towards his sister and Lucy from where he was seated. He didn't understand how Lucy out of all people was able to get Wendy to laugh as well as just having a wide smile. Wendy only ever smiled towards him when they both discussed between each other.

The partner discussion went on for about another ten minutes. No one discussed with Natsu because he rarely ever discussed with anyone around him. Not because he seemed intimidating, but because he rarely ever participated and just gives small worded answers or input. No one ever called him out on it and just guessed that's how he prefers to be. After group discussions were finished, Capricorn continued with his lecture and later assigned homework to read the following next chapters from their textbooks.

Soon everyone was dismissed and everyone had another twenty minute recess to head over to class. Reasons for the long recess is for students to have an opportunity to discuss with their teachers about any questions they may have and still have time to get to class. Lucy was still discussing with Wendy while they were both packing their belongings.

"Umm hey Wendy?" "Yes Lucy-san?" "Do you think you would want to study together tomorrow after school? I still have not received my textbooks and won't get them until starting next week." After asking, Lucy saw how Wendy started having a nervous look and started fidgeting as if she is really giving it thought. "I-I mean you don't have to Wendy. I didn't mean to put any pressure on you. We just met and I understand if you feel a bit uncomfor-" "N-No!" Lucy was taken aback from her sudden shout. "Oh! I'm sorry Lucy-san! I didn't mean as in no where I would not want to study with you. I meant no as in it wouldn't be a bother... I would like to study together..." Wendy said while she slowly started to bend her head down while a blush crept up to her cheeks. Lucy couldn't help blush by how adorable she looked. "I can't wait Wendy!Please take care of me." Lucy bowed. Wendy couldn't help but blush even more. "Oh no please take care of me!" Wendy then bowed just as quick and accidentally bumped head with Lucy. "Ouch! Oh I-I'm sory Lucy-san!" Wendy feeling as if she ruined her chances at gaining a friend. Lucy just found their situation funny and started giggling. "I-It's o-okay Wendy hehe." Wendy was dumbstruck with how Lucy giggled, but then started to giggle herself. It went on for about a couple of minutes until they realized they should start heading to their next class.

"So w-what's your next class Lucy-san." Lucy pulled out her schedule. "I have... PE with Ms. Aquarius." "Oh you have the same class me and you get to meet by brother!" Wendy said with excitement. She couldn't wait to introduce Natsu to her new friend. "Oh really? Who's your brother Wendy?" Lucy had a guess, but she wasn't sure. Her last name sounded very familiar. "He's actually over there sitting in the back of the class probably waiting for me." Wendy pointed towards the pink haired individual who continued to have his eyes on them ever since they were paired up for the group discussion. He didn't even pay attention to the lecture, but he knew he could get the notes from his little sister. He started to panic a little once Lucy turned to see who Wendy was pointing at. He had a slight blush again once they locked eyes. Why the hell am I blushing again? Am I sick or something?

It was not hard for Lucy to figure out who Wendy pointed at because of the pink hair. Wait.. then that means.. "Wendy, by any chance is a teacher here related to both of you?" "Oh you must of had Zeref Dragoneel. He's our older brother." Lucy was surprised since no one ever mentioned it. She guessed it skipped everyone's minds. They started to walk over to Natsu. Natsu having already shook off the blush on his face. "Natsu Ni-san!" Wendy jumped into Natsu's arms. Natsu couldn't help but smile at his sister. Lucy noticed their interaction and smiled to herself with how adorable they looked. She was then mesmerized with how Natsu's looked. His eyes were soft with so much love and care for his sister while he had a smile that can melt any girls heart. He looks..really cute. Lucy blushed a little,but quickly shook it off. What am I thinking? "Natsu-san I wan't you to meet Lucy-san. Lucy-san this is my brother Natsu." Lucy gave an awkward grin towards Natsu. "We actually have already been acquainted Wendy. We had your brother's class together hehe." "Y-yea.." Which was all Natsu could say.

Wendy started to blush with embarrassment. "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't know! I feel kind of stupid now heh..." Natsu was about to say something to stop his sister from starting to tear up until- "No you are not Wendy! This is the first you introduced me to him as your brother so it's like meeting him all over again hehe." Lucy said while rubbing her head and trying to console her. Wendy wiped her tears that started to form. "Hehe your right..." Wendy composed herself once more. "We should actually get going to our last class now. Natsu-san, Lucy-san has PE with us. Let's show her the way okay." "Oh thanks Wendy!" Wendy knew how her brother wasn't much on socializing with new people, but she really wanted him to like Lucy since she's the first ever friend she made at the school. She wanted them to be friends too.

Natsu was debating. He wasn't really planning on being around the blonde any while longer since he didn't care for her, but since she's sort of becoming part of the group quicker than he thought and is now friends with his sister, he knew he was going to be around her more than what he would like. She's starting to have some affect on him too and he's not sure if he likes it. "S-Sure. Since we are going the same way."

"Alright lets go!" Wendy said being all pumped up which was new to her and Natsu. Probably because she was finally able to converse with someone in her class. Wendy was walking a little ahead of them. Mentally hoping Natsu starts up a conversation with Lucy, but as it may have it Lucy was the first to talk. "Thanks for leading the way to my next class." Natsu was pulled out of his train of thought of just trying to get to his next class. "Huh?" "I know Wendy was the one who suggested and asked about leading me there, but I still wanted to thank you too. I really appreciate it." Lucy said while her eyes shut and stretching her pink lips into a smile showing thanks. Natsu's eyes widened, but then turned his head forward again while lifting his scarf, covering half his face. There was silence throughout the rest of the time they were heading to class. They were headed towards the building next to the field of the school. It was the smallest in comparison to the other buildings because it only held the office of Ms. Aquarius and the locker rooms for the students to change in.

All three of them were now in front of the building with five minutes to spare. "Alright. I'll see you back outside Lucy. You still need to get your gym uniform from Ms. Aquarius right?" "Yea. I'll see you." Wendy headed towards the girl's locker room leaving Natsu and Lucy alone. "Well I'll see you in a while too. I'm going to go get my uniform." As Lucy turned she heard a quick "Your welcome." She stopped herself from taking another step. She turned to see Natsu looking towards the side while having his hands stuffed in his pockets. "D-Did you say something Natsu?" After a few seconds Natsu moved his eyes towards Lucy's. "I said your welcome. You said thank you earlier. It would be messed up to not have said it." Natsu then started to head towards the boys locker room. Lucy just stood where she was as he started to walk away. That was out of no where. Here attention was caught again when Natsu stopped walking, but he didn't turn this time. "Also,... thanks.. for becoming friends with Wendy. And making her laugh. It's the first time anyone else aside from me was able to do that when she first entered. "And with that he left as quickly as he could to the boy's locker room.

Lucy had the pinkest cheeks, but also the widest smile. _He has a big heart doesn't he hehe. I wonder what else he's hiding about himself._ Lucy made her way to Ms. Aquarius' office still continuing to smile to herself. Not knowing there was a little blue haired eavesdropper who was listening in from behind where she left. _Hehe guess Ni-chan has a new friend._

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter :) Sorry if it came out shorter that what I originally planned. I just wanted to be able to publish a new chapter by the end of this week. I meant to publish it yesterday, but it got very late. I hope you all enjoyed your weekend and I will be sure to update very soon this upcoming week. Love you all! Fairy Tail Forever!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Everyone :D Hope everyone had enjoyed their weekend and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. It's been a while so let's get to it! :) I do not own rights to Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"Your welcome." She stopped herself from taking another step. She turned to see Natsu looking towards the side while having his hands stuffed in his pockets. "D-Did you say something Natsu?" After a few seconds Natsu moved his eyes towards Lucy's. "I said your welcome. You said thank you earlier. It would be messed up to not have said it." Natsu then started to head towards the boys locker room. Lucy just stood where she was as he started to walk away. That was out of no where. Here attention was caught again when Natsu stopped walking, but he didn't turn this time. "Also,... thanks.. for becoming friends with Wendy. And making her laugh. It's the first time anyone else aside from me was able to do that when she first entered. "And with that he left as quickly as he could to the boy's locker room._

 _Lucy had the pinkest cheeks, but also the widest smile. He has a big heart doesn't he hehe. I wonder what else he's hiding about himself. Lucy made her way to Ms. Aquarius' office still continuing to smile to herself. Not knowing there was a little blue haired eavesdropper who was listening in from behind where she left. Hehe guess Ni-chan has a new friend._

* * *

 **Presently In Front of Ms. Aquarius' Office**

There was only about two minutes until everyone had to be changed and be standing outside for . Lucy knew she was late on getting to her office to get her new uniform. She thought maybe wouldn't particularly mind her being late since she was new, but that was not the case. Her first thought when first seeing her was how beautiful she was. Also, something in the back of her mind made her think she looked familiar. Lucy then noticed how Ms. Aquarius was heated with anger. She mugged Lucy down right when she came into her office.

"You're late! I can't believe it's your first day and you're not making it on time! I don't have time to be waiting around for irresponsible students! This better not happen again! I have a class I need to run and I do not accept brats that do not know how to follow instructions! Do I make myself clear!" Lucy couldn't believe how terrified she was of her PE teacher and couldn't believe she thought she recognized her. She never knew someone who scared her this much. "Yes M-mam!" "Excuse me!? Aquarius did not like anyone calling her Mam. It made her feel like an old lady. "You mean Miss Aquarius... Don't you.." Se said why fiercely staring down at her. "Y-Yes Ma- I mean Miss Aquarius!" Lucy barley saving herself. "Good! Now here is your new regular PE uniform, but you will not be changing into it today. Today you will be changing into this swimsuit since it's pool day. Since you have a large bust you will need a large size. Now go change quickly! I'm about to head out and start the class." "Y-Yes Miss Aquarius!" Lucy said shaking nervously. She booked it out of the room as fast as she could and head to the locker rooms to change.

Aquarius puffed out a sigh and smirked. _She really looks like her...But is nothing like her._ She then heard her office phone ring that broke her from her thoughts. She recognized the number on the caller ID. She picked it up. "Hello Jude." "So you knew it was me.." Aquarius rolled her eyes. "You've had the same number for years. Layla used to call me every other night from this number." Her eyes softened. "Yea... I remember she would talk to you for hours about Lucy and how both of you have been doing", Jude said in a slightly saddened tone which Aquarius caught. "Yea... She was always excited to tell me something about your kid." "Have you seen or met her yet?Lucy?" She smirked again. "Yea I did. Just now actually. Her looks completely match Layla. I actually almost thought..." Aquarius went silent for a moment. "Aquarius?" Jude called out in concern over the phone. Aquarius shook out of her thoughts. "Sh-She's in my next class actually and she was late. Had to give her a good talking to heh." "Don't be too rough on my daughter Aquarius. I know your reputation as a health educator. Lucy's a good girl." "I'll be the judge of that Jude. So far I'm not convinced. Also, you know I don't pick favorites. Even if she's yours and-" "Your best friends daughter." Jude said cutting her off. Aquarius blushed. "Just wanted to know if you've seen her yet and just wanted to ask if you can just look out for her when you can. Especially since she's your god daughter." Aquarius could just here the smirk in his voice which really annoyed her. "H-Hey I don't have to be looking out for your kid. My job is to keep these kids in their place. Besides Layla kept pushing me to being the god mother and -" "And you still accepted because she was your best friend and you also ended up falling in love with our daughter on the day she was born. I still remember the warm smile you gave her when you first held her. It's a shame you had to move away during most of her childhood and when Layla..." It soon got quiet between the two over the phone. "Anyway I'm just glad you get to see Lucy after so many years. Especially having her as a student. I better let you get back to your class then. Please look out for my baby girl."

Jude then hung up. Leaving Aquarius silent. _Damn you Jude. I don't need to do anything for you._ Something then hit her. She open the upper drawer on the left right of her desk. She dug towards the bottom to find two pictures. One of her and Layla from when they were both still in college. They were eating ice cream in the photo. Layla had some on her nose. In the picture it showed Layla trying to lick it off while it showed Aquarius laughing. The second photo was of both of them, but this time Layla was on a white bed looking exhausted, but shining brightly with pride. Aquarius was next to her, while sitting in the chair. Both were extending their arms towards each other to not hug, but together support a small, blond haired individual. Aquarius just sighed. _Your daughter better not give me trouble Layla or you owe me when I see you again._ She then just smiled because it felt like she knew Layla just giggled at her thought. She noticed the time and noticed she was five minuted late to start up her class. _Crap! Need to get going._

Now outside you can see all the students wearing their swimming wear, but were wrapped with their towels until they got to their swimming area. But no Lucy was in sight yet. Aquarius had a tick mark. _This girl..._ She couldn't wait any longer to start up her class since they had to walk to the swimming area. She decided to have someone to wait for Lucy and guide her to the pool. She scanned the students to chose and noticed Erza Scarlet trying to stop a brawl between two of the most well known trouble makers. " ! can you come over here for a minute." She waved towards her. Erza made her way to Aquarius after warning Natsu and Gray to behave. "Yes Miss Aquarius?" "Would you please wait here for a new student that is still getting changed into her swimsuit and lead her around the corner to where the swimming area is. I do not know if are already familiar with her. Lucy Heartfelia?" "Oh yes! We have already come to know each other. You can count on me!" "Thank you Erza. Please don't lag to long."

Aquarius then lead the rest of the class towards the pool to have their lesson. Erza only had to wait about five minutes until Lucy was outside wrapped in her towel and was in her swimsuit. She noticed it was only Erza outside. "Oh hi Erza! I didn't expect for it to just be you. Where's everyone else?" "They all went to the swimming area. Ms. Aquarius asked me to wait for you and show you the way." "Oh okay. Thank Erza! Let's get going then." As they started to walk they started having conversation about how both their days been. Erza asking most questions about if anyone had bothered Lucy and if she's enjoyed her first day of school now that is it coming to an end. "What do you think of Fairy tail so far Lucy? Do you believe you'll enjoy the rest of your stay here?"

"So far from just this first day, I feel like there is never going to be a boring day because of how different and unique everyone is. I feel like I'll enjoy myself a lot here and I hope to become a real member of this school", Lucy said with a face of pure determination and excitement. Erza couldn't help. but smile. "You'll already a real member of the school Lucy. Your stamp already proves that your part of our family and it seems like everyone you've met so far already wants to become your friend." Locu couldn't help with how Erza's words made her happy. Out of impulse she gave her a big hug. Erza was taken aback for a minute. No one has ever hugged her out of no where like Lucy did. Probably because there were so many that were scarred of her. Lucy then realized what she was doing. She quickly pulled herself back. "S-Sorry Erza. I was just really happy to hear that from you. Also, I tend to be a big hugger with my friends." Erza then was taken more aback by Lucy referring them as friends. _She wants to be friends.._ It was Erza's turn to be happy and hugged Lucy out of no where. "It's okay Lucy! Not many people know it but I like hugging my friends as well hehe."

It took them 5 minutes to meet up with the rest of the class. Lucy was really impressed with the pool area. It was really big and they even had a slide for when they have free swim time. They both saw Aquarius having students do some pair stretching and stamina warm ups and having students take laps in the pool to build up their stamina. Male students were seen drooling over the sight of their female classmates and how they all looked in their swimsuits. Some female students were no different since there were many muscular guys in their classes. When Lucy removed her towel from her body, she felt constant stared from all directions from both male and females. Some were probably filled with lust or envy. It stopped once Erza gave a glare towards their directions.

Lucy and Erza met up with Gray and Juvia who were doing their warm ups. They were soon ordered by Aquarius to do the same. "So what took you both so long?" Gray asked. "Lucy was late on changing so I was asked to wait for her and lead her here. Where is Natsu?" "That idiot is over there paired with Wendy." "Oh I see." "Juvia wishes for Wendy to be around us more often." "I agree Juvia, but we must accept Natsu's wishes and wait for when she feels comfortable." Lucy was surprised to hear they hadn't conversed with Wendy since she knew they were good friends with Natsu. "Ummm how come your all not able to speak to her?"

All three turned to explain. "Well Lucy, we all do wish to be able to converse with Natsu's little sister, Wendy, but Natsu requested we do not approach her first, but to allow her to approach us when she feels comfortable." Erza explained. Then Gray spoke. "Yea I've known Natsu for a long while so I know a lot about his sister. All I can say is she has had bad luck with making friends so she gets scared and nervous making new ones. She spends her time either with Natsu or assisting teachers with extra work during school hours." Lucy was surprised, but thinking back it made sense why Wendy was so nervous around her. "Well I don't think you really need to wait for her to approach you. If you just talk to her little by little she'll start opening up, but she'll be a little nervous at first." "Has Love Rival already conversed with Wendy-san?" Erza and Gray also curious to how Lucy may have become friends with Natsu's sister. "Ummm first of all I'm not your love rival and second yes. We had the same class together and I was sat next to her. I introduced myself to her before class begun. Then, we paired for discussion among each other. She was nervous, but the more we continued to talk the more we started to laugh and get to know each other. I'm actually studying with her tomorrow after school since I won't be receiving my textbooks until next week."

All three individuals in front of Lucy were surprised that she was able to become friends with Natsu's little sister with ease. Natsu was unable to warn her about how nervous his sister gets and her past with making friends, but that is probably a good thing. Lucy wouldn't be as nervous to try and talk to her unlike everyone else who were afraid to scare Wendy which would upset Natsu. Yet, not fully knowing Lucy yet they do not know that Lucy would have still approached her if knowing the information she was told. That means they weren't that different from each other and would be even better friends.

"Hey you four! Hurry up and get in line for your laps before I hose you down!" Aquarius yelled. "Shit! We should hurry up. You really do not want to be hosed down Lucy." Gray warned. Everyone had to go back and fourth in the pool about three times. Their time is recorded by Miss Aquarius. Natsu was first to swim, then Gray, Juvia, then Erza. Juvia is so far the one with the fastest time since she is someone who loves to be in the water. She is known for being part of student council and the captain of the school's swim team. Lucy felt like she was okay with her swimming. She does exercise to keep herself in shape.

Wendy was lined up in front of her and was next. They chatted away while waiting for their turn. "You're up Wendy! Good luck!" "Thanks Lucy-san!" Wendy got in position to dive into the water. Aquarius had asked Erza to be in charge of timing and the students for the while so she can head the restroom. While Wendy waited for Erza's call to go, she felt twinge of pain in her right leg for a split second. _Did I stretch my legs?_ It was too late to say anything since Erza had yelled "Go!" Wendy was off. She wasn't as fast as most of her classmates, but because she was younger. Aquarius had made exceptions for where Wendy should be at since she is younger.

Natsu watched his sister carefully since he knew she wasn't the most athletic and her body was fully developed like everyone else. He then heard someone start yelling. It was Lucy cheering on for Wendy. "Let's go Wendy! You're almost there!" Wendy was half way through finishing her second. She heard Lucy cheering for her and suddenly she felt like a sudden boost of energy to go faster and show what's she's made up and she did. Lucy cheered even more which then got a few more people were cheering her on. Wendy was beating her usual time and everyone noticed how much faster she got. "Let's go Wendy!" Gray first cheered. "Juvia believes you can do it Wendy-san!" "You are almost there Wendy!" Erza cheered. Natsu was just taken aback by how Lucy pumped everyone up as well as his sister. He noticed Wendy went faster than usual after she cheered her on.

Wendy was on her last lap and she couldn't wait to finish. As she was returning back from her last lap she felt her left leg cramp up. _What...? I can't move my leg._ Wendy started to swim awkwardly which took up more of her energy. She stopped swimming forward while in the middle of the pool. Everyone was in confusion until they quickly noticed she started drowning. "Wendy!" Lucy yelled out in panic and soon dived in to save her. Natsu didn't hesitate to go right in after. His sister was in trouble and it was his job to save her. Erza dropped everything and ran to look for Aquarius. Gray ad Juvia went to look for first aid.

Wendy started to panic in the water. She couldn't swim upward. She couldn't hold her breath any longer. _Help me Natsu-nichan!_ Her vision started to blur. Before it did she said a figure swim towards her. It wasn't Natsu. She saw a figure of a female with long blond hair. _L-Lucy-san?_ Lucy took hold of Wendy and swam upwards for she could get some air fast. When both of their head popped up Natsu was right in front of them in no time. "Hurry get her to the edge!" Lucy said while coughing up some water. Natsu took Wendy from Lucy and they both started swimming to the edge of the pool. When they were finally out Gray and Juvia were there ready with first aid. Erza came running with Aquarius. She then told students to give Wendy air and not to crowd around.

Aquarius was examining Wendy and start performing CPR. Wendy start coughing up water soon after. She was told to breath through her nose. Natsu being as calm as possible was trying to calm his sister. Lucy did the same sitting right next to him. Everything soon started to calm down as Wendy started to get better. When Aquarius gave the okay for to stand up, Natsu grabbed a towel to wrap it around his sister and sit her down in a chair. Aquarius allowed for the few who helped with the situation to continue assisting Wendy as well as Lucy. She seemed to have swallowed a good amount of water trying to lift Wendy from the water. Aquarius felt a great sense of guilt for leaving her students and having to deal with the situation, but was proud that they all used what she taught them. She was surprised to know her daughter in law had the strength and technique to lift someone from a pool.

There was fifteen minutes left of class and Aquarius allowed for free swim. She kept an eye out from her tall chair just in case any of her other students were in need of rescue. Wendy was soon back to being her usual nervous self, but just more tired since she did just almost finish three lap in the pool. "Next time we need to remind each other to stretch out everything okay Wendy." "Yes Natsu-nichan.. I'm sorry.." Natsu wrapped his arm around her. "Hey you have nothing to apologize for. I'm not mad. I'm just glad your safe." Wendy smiled at her brother, but then turned towards the direction of Lucy still coughing from having swallowed a lot of water. "Natsu-nichan.. Lucy helped rescue me didn't she?" Natsu then looked towards Lucy and saw how much she was still coughing. _She did._ "Yea she did Wendy. Everyone did actually. Erza called Aquarius while Gray and Juvia went for the first aid." Natsu then saw Wendy's facial expression that showed she felt that she may have troubled everyone, but then for some reason she had a look of determination. Before Natsu could ask what's wrong, Wendy stood up and slowly made her way over to the group. _Wait Wendy..What are you doing?_ Natsu didn't think she was actually going to go talk to his friends. Lucy he could understand since the basically became friends during their last class, but she's never spoken to Erza, Gray, or Juvia.

Erza was busy patting Lucy's back as she was finally started to get better. Gray had given her a water bottle. Juvia just started ranting that she shouldn't think to much of Gray's kindness because he was still all hers. Gray completely denying it while Erza chuckled. Lucy smiled in amusement. There attention was then grabbed by a quiet voice calling out to all four of them. "E-Excuse me..." It was very soft and quiet, but could still be heard. Lucy stood up and gave Wendy a big hug. "Wendy! I'm so glad your okay. Remember to stretch properly next time okay." Wendy hugged back and she was thinking how she couldn't believe she had a friend that would risk themselves to save her. "Thank you so much for saving me Lucy-san. I'm forever grateful." She then released from Lucy's hug and turned to Erza, Gray, and Juvia. She bowed. "Th-Thank you all for saving me! I'm s-sorry for causing you all so much trouble!" They all looked at her in confusion and then remembered what Lucy had told them about reaching out so she can possibly open up.

"What do you mean by trouble?" Gray asked. Wendy lifted her head. "You gave us no trouble at all Wendy-san. Juvia is just glad you are safe and sound." Juvia said while giving her a wide smile. "You have nothing to worry Wendy. If a friend is in danger then we'll be there for them no matter what." Erza declared. Wendy stared at them wide eyed. _Friend..? Are they only saying that because I'm Natsu's sister..._ Lucy noticed Wendy's eyes started to drop. Possibly guessing Wendy is having a hard time believing they see her as a friend. "You know Wendy, these three told me they have been wanting to talk to you for the longest time, but were always nervous to come up to you hehe." Wendy then blushed having it hard to believe what she said until she saw how everyone else's cheeks started turning pink. "L-Lucy you don't need to tell her that!" Gray whined. "I-I agree with Gray" Erza said. "Juvia just doesn't know what to ever say to Wendy. Juvia doesn't wish to scare her. Juvia just wishes to become friend with Wendy-san...If she wishes too." Juvia said while twiddling her fingers.

"Well what do you say Wendy? Do you wana try to become friends with these guys? I can guarantee they are all nice people so far from my a little odd at first, but good people for sure " Lucy asked while giving a big smile. "Hey what do you mean by odd Lucy?" Gray asked by his hands started to reach for his swim trunks. Before he could lower them, Erza punched him up top his head. "You idiot! Don' strip your shorts off in front of Wendy! You'll ruin her innocence! And now you have Juvia having a gushing nosebleed." As they started to argue, Lucy dropped a sweat and started to notice Wendy shaking. What she worried to be crying was actually giggling which then became loud laughter. "Y-you haha really are odd haha, but i-in a good way. I would be really happy to be friends with all of you." Lucy was very happy to Wendy smile and was even happier to be part of the moment they were all having. They started to laugh and chat away until the very last minute where it was time to head back to the locker rooms and change.

Natsu was watching from the sideline of what had just unfolded. Gray came up next to him while they were walking back. "You okay?" He asked. "Yea..." That was all Natsu said. Gray didn't want to pry. He knew when Natsu needed to think for himself. All Natsu could think about was how Lucy, the new girl, who was so far only been at Fairy tail for a day, was able to become friends with everyone he knows, especially with his sister, and have her become friends with everyone else which is what he was hoping for the longest time in a span of just half a day. _How did she do it? Is she really that likable?_ Lucy was a mystery to him and he wasn't sure if he wanted to discover it. For the mean time, he knows he needs to thank her for helping him save Wendy. _Ill try thanking her after school today._

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter :) I also want to announce that I will be currently working on a project with another writer named Lilitraum. We will be working on a Fairy Tail short story on a pairing that you don't see too many stories about based on my perspective. I will publish it on my page once it is completely finished and finalized. Giving all of something else to look forward :) I'll update again soon. Hope you all have a great 4th of July Weekend :DLove you All! Fairy Tail Forever!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Everyone :D Hope you all had a great weekend! I'm sorry I am late on this next chapter. Plans had gotten in the way of my time to write. but don't worry I still am continuing on with this story. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter! Also, I can not believe there are only three more chapters until Fairy Tail is finished ;( I will literally cry once it has, butI can't wait for Hiro Mashima's new upcoming project! I do not own right to Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

 _Natsu was watching from the sideline of what had just unfolded. Gray came up next to him while they were walking back. "You okay?" He asked. "Yea..." That was all Natsu said. Gray didn't want to pry. He knew when Natsu needed to think for himself. All Natsu could think about was how Lucy, the new girl, who was so far only been at Fairy tail for a day, was able to become friends with everyone he knows, especially with his sister, and have her become friends with everyone else which is what he was hoping for the longest time in a span of just half a day. How did she do it? Is she really that likable? Lucy was a mystery to him and he wasn't sure if he wanted to discover it. For the mean time, he knows he needs to thank her for helping him save Wendy. Ill try thanking her after school today._

* * *

 **Presently In The Girl's Locker Room**

"So Lucy are you heading straight home after school?" Erza asked as she placing her white polo over her chest. "Yea. My dad is planning on picking me up straight from his work. I'm pretty sure he is eager to find out how my first day of school heh." Lucy said while pulling up her skirt to her hips. "Oh okay. I was thinking of possibly inviting you out for some ice cream at a near by plaza so we can get to know each other outside of school grounds, but if your father is picking you up today then we can go tomorrow." "I would love to Erza, but I already made plans studying with Wendy tomorrow after school since I have not yet received all my textbooks for my classes and we need to read certain chapters before next class this week." "Oh I see... Maybe another day this week then." A nervous voice had caught their attention. "Ummm... I-If you l-like, you can j-join us Er-Erza-san..." They turned to see Weny already fully changed with her bag in hand. She happened to over hear their conversation, even though she didn't mean to.

Wendy has never invited anyone for plans before because of the fear of getting rejected, but for some reason Lucy had given her a lot of confidence in trying to socialize more with her fellow classmates. Erza noticed how nervous Wendy looked and how red her face was and realized this is what Lucy ha discussed with her and the others about. She gave the warmest smile she could so she wouldn't scare her. "I would love to join you Wendy. You are also welcome to join us for when we go out for ice cream any day this week. I will inform you on what day we chose." Out of no where Juvia popped up. "Juvia also wishes to join you all!Juvia wishes to get to know her Love Rival as well so she doesn't discuss any tricks on winning over Gray-sama's heart." "I am not your love rival Juvia!" Erza and Wendy just giggled. They were all now fully clothed and waited for the bell to ring for they could be dismissed.

There were five minutes until the bell rang, Lucy had then felt her phone vibrate from within her school bag. She saw the caller ID to be her father and answered. "Hi Dad! I am about to be released from class. Are you out in front already?" "I'm so sorry sweetie! I'm held up in a meeting so I'm unable to pick you up from your first day of school today. I'll make it up to you when I get home. I'll-" "Dad calm down. It's alright I understand." Lucy said with a smile. She knows how busy her father can get. Especially being a CEO of a company. She just appreciates that he still finds time to be able to send time with her.

It then hit her that since he wasn't able to pick her up today, shes's able to go out with the girls today. "H-Hey Dad, would it be okay if I go out with some friends to go eat ice cream at a near by plaza..?" Five seconds of silence passed. Lucy started to think they got cut off until- "Of course! That's what a high school student should be doing with her friends! Oh I'm so happy you made friends on your first day! Let me know how things go when you get home. Be safe and don't get home too late. Love you sweetie!" "Love you too Dad." Lucy hung up and at that moment the bell had rung for their dismissal. The girls started to walk out of the locker room. "Is everything alright Lucy?" Erza asked. "Yea. It seems like I can go out for that ice cream if you're still up for it." Erza face beamed with excitement. "Of course! Let's go. Wendy, Juvia will you join us?" "Juvia will!" Juvia screamed. "If you don't mind.." Wendy said timidly.

Lucy then just remembered someone she would like to have join them. "H-Hey Erza do you think we can invite Levy to come along?" "Oh of course! The more the merrier!" "Then can Juvia invite her darling Gray-sama!" "How about we just invite the group and see who can come?" It then hit Erza. "I mean if you're okay with that Wendy. I don't want to overwhelm you since you haven't socialized with everyone else yet." Lucy agreed with Erza with asking Wendy for consent first. We didn't want her to feel overwhelmed with how many people will be showing up. Wendy spend a good time thinking about it. "Well Natsu-nichan always talks about his friends and how nice you all are. I trust him and after meeting you all I would like to meet everyone else." Lucy was surprised, but in a good way. Wendy was opening up. "Okay Wendy. Just let us know if you start feeling uncomfortable. You can invite Natsu. Lucy I'll message Levy since I' guessing you don't have her number yet." Erza said. "Yea your right.." Lucy had forgotten about asking for her contact information. Actually she hasn't gotten anyone's. She wonders if it's okay to ask. Juvia then spoke. "Let's exchange numbers so you have a way to contact us." "You're right Juvia. Since we are all friends now we should keep in contact in whatever way possible. Wendy, Lucy pass me your phones so I can input my information." "Juvia too!"

Lucy passed her phone around to all three of them. She was happy to have received their numbers. Looking from the corner of her eye she noticed how even more happy Wendy was. She was hiding her smile behind her phone while her cheeks turned pink. They had now all exchanged numbers. "Okay I will meet all over out front in the school. I need to pass by the student council for a bit. I will let everyone who is there of our plans." Erza went ahead to the student council. "Juvia saw her darling Gray-sama head to building B. Juvia will go and call for him and meet you out front." Juvia was then gone in a flash. "She really is head over heels for him sin't she hehe." "Hehe yea." Wendy laughed with no sign of being nervous. She felt more comfortable around Lucy than the other which is explainable. She did save her life from drowning. "So are you going to go look for Natsu Wendy?" "Oh no. I haven't seen him come out of the locker rooms yet. He sometimes takes a while to get changed. Also, I need to stop by building C to pick up something I forgot during my first class. I'll meet you out front. If you don't mind do you think you can wait for him and tell him of our plans." Wendy really wanted Natsu to get to know Lucy and become friends. "Sure Wendy! Ill see you in a bit. I'll message you when we are out front. "Thanks Lucy-san! I'll see you in a bit!" Wendy said while running towards Building C, the elective building.

And so Lucy was waiting out for Natsu to get out from the boys locker room. It didn't take long at only had to wait for four minutes. Natsu was straightening his scarf as he came out of the building. He was thrown off to see Lucy in front of the building looking down at her phone. She looked like she was waiting for someone. He obviously thought he would be the last person she was waiting for. Or so he thought until Lucy spotted him, waved, and said his name. "Natsu!" He was completely thrown off. _Did she just call out to me?_ She walked up towards him. _Well better time if any to thank her._ Still curious for why she waited for him. "Hey Natsu. Wendy asked me to wait for you since she needed to go pick up something from one of her classes." _Oh so Wendy asked her._ "Also, we wanted to know if you want to join us and everyone else to go out for ice cream. Erza planned it and she suggested we ask everyone." "Wait, everyone?" _Does Wendy know?_ Lucy saw confusion and a look of worry on Natsu's face. She guessed it was because of Wendy and how nervous she can become. "We asked Wendy if she was okay with having more people show up or rather it just be us. She said she wants to meet everyone else."

Natsu's eyes widened. _What...?_ Natsu has been trying to get his sister to know his friends ever since school started, yet she never was able to gain the confidence to do so. _How did she get Wendy to meet everyone? How does she do it? Why couldn't I do it? What makes her so special? She just got her today and already has everyone liking her._ "Ummm Natsu." Lucy said waving a hand towards his face. Natsu snapped from his thoughts. "What?" "Do you want to join us for ice cream?"

"I...

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) It's shorter than usual, but I wanted to update as soon as possible and it seemed like a good place to halt for the time being. This is another chance for you all to vote what you want to happen next in the story :) Vote if you want Natsu to say yes to Lucy's invite or not. Also, fill free to leave commentary about what you think of the story so far. Hope you enjoy the rest of your week and I'll be sure to update as soon as I can. Thanks for all your support! Love you all! Fairy Tail Forever**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! It's been a long time! I'm sorry its been so long since my last update, but now since it is Christmas Break and getting a new laptop, I have time to post some chapters. I hope you enjoy these next upcoming chapters I will release :)**

 **I do not own the rights to Fairy Tail :)**

* * *

 **Last Time**

Natsu's eyes widened. _What...?_ Nastu has been trying to get his sister to know his friends ever since school started, yet she was never able to gain the confidence to do so. _How did she get Wendy to meet everyone? How does she do it? What makes her so special? She just got here today and already has everyone liking her._ "Ummm Natsu." Lucy said waving towards his face. Natsu snapped from his thoughts. "What?" "Do you want to join us for ice cream?"

"I..."

* * *

 **Presently**

"I..I have nothing better to do so I guess I'll come, but if Wendy feels really uncomfortable then well probably leave early." Natsu still worried for his sister. If everyone is actually going from what Lucy told him, Wendy could end up being overwhelmed.

"Oh yea... That's totally fine. I don't want Wendy feeling uncomfortable either. I did ask her if she would prefer it being just those she has associated with, but she said she wanted to meet all of your friends since you talk to her about them a lot from what I have been told.

Natsu was surprised Wendy even agreed to meeting all his friends. "So shall we start heading towards the front of the school. That's where we all agreed to meet and let everyone know where we will be meeting."

"Yea...sure" As they were just about to start walking Juvia and Gray had caught up with them. It was a relief for Natsu because then he didn't have to feel obligated to start conversation with Lucy. Or have to reply to whatever Lucy may have brought up to bring up conversation he had a good guess she would have done.

"Yo. You guys headed to the front of the school?" Gray asked. "What does it look like to you popsicle?" Natsu replied. "What did you say ash for brains!" "You know what I said!" Lucy just dropped a sweat. Juvia was just cheering on her loved one while scolding Lucy at the same time. Before things could escalate Lucy chimed in. "Ummm we should start heading to the front of the school. Don't want to keep everyone waiting. Especially Erza." That made the boys stay quiet. Just thinking about Erza made them frightened.

It took them about five to seven minutes to get to the lockers and get their shoes. Most of their friends were there as well. Already finishing up putting on their shoes. Luckily for the boys, Erza had yet to arrive. Natsu couldn't spot Wendy yet. Lucy did says she was running towards her classroom to pick up something she forgot. As he made his way to his locker, he noticed the only blonde figure in their group heading in the same direction as him and stopping right next to him as he was in front of his locker. _Are you kidding me?_ "Oh! Our lockers are right next to each other heh. What a coincidence. Guess we'll see each other more frequently in the morning."

"I don't think so Lucy." Gray said coming from the other side of the lockers. He had finished putting on his shoes. "This slump is late the majority of the time so you'll probably not see him much which is a good thing if you ask me." "Are you asking for a death wish..." Gray and Natsu were now in each other's faces ready to rumble until..."Stop it you too." Erza comes in pulling their heads apart. You could hear a crack from both of their necks. "Ow! Are you trying to kill us!" They said in unison. Erza just ignored them and looked towards Lucy.

"So out of everyone I messaged, aside from us Levy said she is up for ice cream. As well as Gajeel, Cana and Jellal. Mira, Lissana, and Elfman had to go home to finish up some errands, while Loki has detention from flirting with one of the teachers and Kinana has some homework she wants to catch up on."

"Stupid Loki. Just can't keep himself at bay." Gray chuckled.

"Well less people the better for now. I don't want Wendy to feel overwhelmed with so many people", Natsu said. "Calm down man. Your sister will be fine. We are all friends here. Except for you and me of course." Although that is a big lie. Everyone knows those two are like best friends. They just don't openly admit it. "Gray is right Natsu. The majority of us have already socialized with her. She's such a likable person and I'm sure she will fit in perfectly within the group." "I wonder where is Wendy. I feel like it's been a while now" Lucy asked.

"Everyone else has yet to show up so let us wait outside for them" Erza suggested. Within the next five minutes Cana and Jellal had made their way to the front to meet everyone else. "*Hic what's up everyone!" "Hello. Thank you for the invitation." Jellal said formally. "How was your first day of school Lucy? Hopefully it didn't suck heh." Cana said while drinking something from her bottle which Lucy was sure was not water. "Heh not really. I enjoyed myself and I got to meet all of you so I'm really happy." There goes her smile again that made some blush in the group. "Awww shucks Lucy. *hic. We aren't much to brag about." "Cana is right. If anything we are lucky to have met you." Erza said while having a little blush on her cheeks. Lucy just got a bigger blush herself. "J-Juvia will say your not so bad either. Even though your her love rival." "Thank you Juvia, but I'm not your love rival!"

Everyone just started laughing after that. Even Natsu since he remembered when he first met Gray and Juvia even accused him of being her love rival for a short while. It made him gag so much thinking about it now. As he chuckled to himself, Lucy noticed how wide his grin is and how well it suits him. It makes her want to grin too.

"Now we just need three more people." Lucy said. And right on cue she heard a familiar voice. "Lu-chan!" She turned to see Levy run up to her and tackle her into a hug. "I feel like its been forever." "Heh Levy it's only been a couple of hours." "Calm down Shrimp. You've barley just met her today to." Gajeel said trying to yank her off Lucy. "No! It feels like we are best friends now and we have known each other forever. Like if we have known each other in an alternate universe full of magic. Something like a fairy tail. **( :3)** "Sure shrimp and I have some sort of magic involving metal gihi." "Mine for sure would be fire! I would be a fire dragon slayer!" "*Hic if that's the case then Gray would have magic related to ice because of how much you guys are against one another haha." "If Gray-sama is ice then Juvia is water! A magic that helps my love!" "My god stop it!" "I would love to have magic related to weaponry and armor." "I can see that Erza. Mine would be spelling out certain words and have that object or substance appear!" "That sounds lame gihi." "Shut it Gajeel!"

"Hey guys we are still missing out on Wendy." Lucy pointed out. "Huh? She actually came over with us" Levy stated. "Oh really? Have you guys talked with Wendy before?" Lucy asked. "Not really. Not until recently. We saw she was struggling with something she was carrying. Gajeel saw that and he offered her some help.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Common Gajeel! We are going to keep everyone waiting!" Levy yelled. "Calm down Shrim. I don't need to rush for those idiots." "hmph. Wait till I tell Erza what you said." Gajeel froze at her threat. "You wouldn't dare." "Try me." "Alright alright I'll hurry." Even Gajeel was scared of the devil red head. As they walked down the hallway they noticed a small bluenett ahead of them that was carrying what seemed to be a big frame with a tarp over it. As they got closer they recognized her to be Natsu's little sister. From what Levy remembered, the meet up was to get to know both Lucy and Wendy outside of classes. She was just about to say hi until she noticed Wendy loosing her footing and about to fall forward.

"Wen-!" Before she do anything, Gajeel was way ahead of her in halting Wendy's impact towards the floor. He had one arm wrapped around Wendy while the other his other hand was grabbing a hold of the frame she was carrying. Making sure it didn't drop. He guess it was a painting she worked on since they were in the art department. He released himself from her and gently placed the frame on the floor. "You okay shorty?" "Don't tease her Gajeel! You okay Wendy?"

After Wendy composed her self, she looked up to see who had helped her. She then noticed it was a couple of her brother's friends. He anxiety then started going up, but she was able to keep it control somewhat. "Y-yes, th-thank you." She then looked up towards Gajeel. He looked very intense which made her a little more scared, but he did save her from falling so she guessed he wasn't that bad. "Th-thank you f-for saving me. A-and my painting." Gajeel saw how nervous she was. Especially with how much she was shaking and looking down. He then smiled and placed his hand gently on top of her head. "Its no problem. Just be carful okay. You don't want Natsu getting worried if you got hurt now would we gihi." "Gajeel..." Levy ever rarely saw the gentle face he had on. It made her smile and blush immensely.

Wendy then felt strangely more calm and she stopped shaking. She looked up to met with a gentle smile from Gajeel which made him look less intense. She then offered a small smile back. "S-so then are you b-both going to the ice cream hang out with everyone today." "Yea of course! We were just heading their right now. Are you going as well Wendy?" "Y-yea. I just passed by my classroom to get my painting and put it in another classroom. Y-you both can go ahead. I'll catch up in a bit." Before she can grab her painting Gajeel lifted it from above her head. "Don't worry shorty. Just lead the way and I'll putit where you need it." "Oh no! Y-you don't need to-" "It's okay Wendy. We don't mind. We can all just head towards everyone else together. Also, friends help one another." Levy said with a big smile. Wendy just had a big wave of happiness. Almost where she wanted to cry, but she held it in. _Today is the best day ever!_ She then lead them to the classroom to leave her painting while making small conversation to the best of her ability. Gajeel just smiled at the two conversing with one another and laughing how short they both are. They then all made their way downstairs to everyone.

* * *

 **Presently**

"Yea so that's what happened. She was just behind us." "I'm sorry! I accidently dropped something back at my locker." Wendy said as she walked out of the building towards the group. "Yay Wendy your here!" Lucy cheered as she went to greet the girl with a hug. Natsu just watched with shock and amazement with how close Lucy had gotten to her sister. As well as still being shocked about how Gajeel and Levy already became friends with her before they all went out. "Natsu-nichan." He snapped from his thoughts seeing his sister coming in for a hug. He gladly accepted. "How was school today Wendy? You're not feeling unwell are you from PE?" "No, actually I'm feeling better than ever now that I made new friends." She gave the warmest smile which made Natsu surprised, but he couldn't help smiling back. "That's good."

"Yo Natsu! *Hic. Are you gana introduce us?" "I don't know if I should." "Don't be rude Natsu." Erza said while slapping him upside the head. "Ow! Alright. Wendy this is my friend Cana. Don't mind how she's acting. She's just been consuming some weird water." "Really dude. Weird water?" Gray chuckled. "Shut it Frosty!"

"Nice to meet you Cana-san." She outstretched her hand. "No formalities here Wendy. Come here!" She then gave Wendy a great big hug. Wendy did not expect a hug coming, but surprisingly she didn't mind. Cana felt warm and had a very protective feeling. "Cana watch it with my sister!" "What are you gana do about it Natsu! I can probably juts take her form you now knowing how cute she is hehe." "You wish you drunkard!" "Stop it you two! Cana let go of Wendy! Natsu calm down!" "*hic alright geeze."

After Wendy was released she was then faced with a dark blue haired figure. "Hello my name is Jellal. Jellal Fernandez, It's a pleasure to meet you Wendy." Jellal said with a kind smile that just made a red head blush. Every female noticing and giggling. Wendy outstretched her hand with a smile. "It's a pleasure Jellal-san."

"Alright, now that we have all gotten to introduce ourselves to Wendy, let us head out!" Erza announced.

"Yea! Let's go!" Levy said cheerfully. "Common Lu-chan, Wendy!"

They were all on their way to the local plaza in town that wasn't too far from school. It was about a ten minute walk. Students at Fairy Tail Academy go there to socialize afterschool a lot of the time. As everyone walked they started to have their own individual conversations or discuss together on a specific topic.

"Oh hey! I just remembered we were talking about what kind of magic we would all have in alternate universe." "That sounds cool! *hic. I would choose something to do with cards. Being able to try and locate where people are and stuff like that." "Did you chose cards because you tend to gamble sometimes Cana?" Gray asked since he sometimes play cards with her. "Not really heh. What about you Jellal? What would your magic be." "Mmmm probably a magic that involves using various astronomical objects." "That sounds interesting Jellal" Erza said. "Thank you Erza." He said with a smile. "Sounds boring. What about you Lucy?" Cana asked. "Me? Well I have always had a love for stars and the zodiac signs. If anything I would love to fight along side the spirits of the stars and become their friend."

"That sounds beautiful Lucy-san" Wendy said. "Thanks Wendy. What would your magic be?" "Oh idk..." "Oh common you gotta have something." "Well..." Everyone waiting in anticipation. "I would want wind magic. I've always loved the feeling of cool air during the summer as well as having the power to heal my friends whenever they are injured or sick." "That sounds so nice Wendy." "I agree with Lucy. It's a wonderful magic to have." Wendy blushed by their praise.

As I continued to talk about their choice of magic, Natsu continued to watch over his sister and how she was enjoying herself. He had waited for the day she was able to casually talk with new friends. Especially if they were his friends. Yet, it wasn't him that her to open up. He looked over to the blonde figure next to her. It was her who got her to open her shell and become friends with everyone. Now it's like she's been part of the group for years. He has a feeling that he should thank her, but at the same time he has this feeling of annoyance towards her. He doesn't know if he likes her or dislikes her.

 _What is up with chick being in my head? After one day how does she have everyone on her side and get Wendy to be around everyone after I've tried for the longest time. What makes her so special? Why is she even here? What is wrong with me?_ Gray started to see the agitated face Natsu was making. Some of it was directed towards Lucy for a bit. _What is wrong with this guy? Does he have something against Lucy?_ He decided to leave it alone for now. Hoping he doesn't ruin everyone's day today.

"We are here!" Erza announced. They had made it to the plaza. You could see many shops that sold food, cloths, and there was even an arcade. "Let's have some fun guys!" Lucy cheered. She has not been as excited as she did now in a good while. Wendy was just the same, but she held it in knowing her shy nature. Natsu noticed how eager Wendy became. "Hey Wen-" "Let's go Wendy!" Lucy screamed from the opposite end from Natsu. "Coming Lucy-san!" Wendy then ran after Lucy.

Gray then came up to Natsu who was still standing where he was. "You okay?" Natsu didn't look at him. "Not really."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter :) I'll be sure to update again soon during this break:) Hope you all enjoyed your Christmas break and have a great New Years :) Love you all :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Everyone! I am back with a new updated chapter. Hope you enjoyed the last one and hope you enjoy this next one :) I do not own the rights to Fairy Tail :)**

* * *

 **Last Time**

"We are here!" Erza announced. They had made it to the plaza. You could see many shops that sold food, cloths, and there was even an arcade. "Let's have some fun guys!" Lucy cheered. She has not been as excited as she did now in a good while. Wendy was just the same, but she held it in knowing her shy nature. Natsu noticed how eager Wendy became. "Hey Wen-" "Let's go Wendy!" Lucy screamed from the opposite end from Natsu. "Coming Lucy-san!" Wendy then ran after Lucy.

Gray then came up to Natsu who was still standing where he was. "You okay?" Natsu didn't look at him. "Not really."

* * *

 **Presently**

It's been barley five minutes and the girls started looking around through the clothing stores. The guys weren't too thrilled about it. "Ummm wasn't the plan to go out for ice cream only" Gray asked. "Doesn't mean we can't look around other shops. We'll still have time for ice cream" Levy replied, followed by Erza. "Levy is absolutely right. We must enjoy our young years to the fullest by taking advantage of everything in front of us." "I don't have to deal with this. I'm going to the food court." Just as Gajeel was about to leave. "Are you sure...? *hic. I mean all the girls are going to be changing in some cute cloths right now. Especially that little bluenett over their looking at the mini skirts." Gajeel looked over towards Levy's direction with a blush."L-like I-I would care about that."

"Well...I'm not standing here waiting on you girls. I'm going to the arcade" Gray said while starting to walk until someone grabbed him by the collar. He felt a tense aura. "Oh no you don't. You all need to assist us if the outfits of our choice look good on us. We also need a males opinion." "Are you serious?" "Yes, Especially since one of us will be become depressed if you leave." Looking over towards Juvia who was hiding behind the coat rack mumbling to herself. "Does Gray-sama wish to leave? Where may he be going? Is he going to see another woman? Is he planning to sneak away with Love Rival?" Lucy felt a death stare from behind her, which gave her a shiver.

"Alright girls let's have a little fashion show and see what we each picked out", Erza announced. "This is going to be fun heh. Common Lucy. Lets see how your jugs look in this." "W-Wait Cana!" "Hey wait for me!" Levy followed in after them in the changing rooms. "Juvia will be in her own dressing room." Surprisingly Juvia is very shy of her body around others. Except for maybe Gray. "Let us use this changing room Wendy." "Okay Erza-san." "We'll be back boys."

"Don't make us wait forever Erza" Gray said. The boys were then sitting on the chairs that were provided in the changing rooms. It was a big lounging area where people could walk out in as if it were a fashion show. "This is a pain in the ass." Gajeel complained. "Tell me about it. I thought we just came for ice cream." Gray said. "It's a good thing the girls are enjoying themselves though. Especially since today's purpose was to include Lucy and Wendy today" Jellal states. "That's true." They become quiet once more until Gajeel spoke up. "Oi hot head. Why are you so quiet? Haven't heard you speak for a good while now." "Non of your business iron breath." "What you say flame tard." "You know what I said." "Both of you calm down. I normally wouldn't care, but need I remind you that Erza is just behind one of those doors." "Tch. Whatever. Was just checking what was eating up this idiot." "What is up with you Natsu? You've been in a somewhat sour mood these past couple of hours." "I agree. You're never really this quiet when you're just with us" Jellal said. "It's nothing okay. Don't worry about it. I'm just thinking about some stuff." "Whatever you say flame ass." _Total bull. Something is definitely annoying him and Lucy is involved._

Next thing they know it they heard Erza's voice. "Alright boys. Wendy and I will go first." As they revealed themselves, the boys stared in awe. Wendy looked adorable with loose fit white blouse, with matching white shorts. She wore some ankle boots that had a slight heel and a black bow on top her head. He hair was wrapped up in a messy bun thanks to Erza. Her looked just screamed pure. Erza on the other hand wore a long white sleeved shirt that looked to be made of pure yarn. She wore nicely fitted black pants and heel boots as well. She also wore her hair up in a bun. "It looks like we are matching huh Wendy?" "Y-yea. I really like it. What do you think Natsu-nichan?" Natsu was snapped from his thoughts. "Y-yea Wendy. You look really nice. It suits you." Natsu said giving her a wide grin. _I almost didn't recognize her._ "Ahem!" Natsu looked over at Erza who stared him down hard. "Oh! Y-You look nice too Erza. R-Right guys!" Natsu said as if calling for help. "Oh yea! For sure Erza. You look good heh." "Yea...Wear what makes you happy." "Thank you boys." Erza then looked over towards Jellal. Already gaining a blush. "You look stunning" Jellal said with a handsome smile which just made Erza steam up even more. "E-Erza-san are you okay?" Wendy desperately trying to snap Erza back into reality. Levy's voice helped. "You guys could have waited!" Levy came out with a cute yellow, spaghetti strapped sundress. Rapped around her waste was a black leather belt. She already hide a yellow ribbon in her hair to match. "You look adorable Levy!" Erza said. "I love the dressyou picked out Levy-san!" Said Wendy. "Gihi not bad shrimp. It really suits you." Gajeel's comment left Levy red faced all over. "Th-Thank You." Juvia's voice then rang.

"J-Juvia is ready. I'm not sure if this suites Juvia." Juvia then came out with a long elegant, black silk dress that reached a little passed her ankles. It hugged her body perfectly, revealing a little of her cleavage. There was also a side slit that revealed some of her creamy leg. "What are you talking about Juvia!?" Levy screamed. "Juvia you look gorgeous!" Erza beemed. "You look beautiful Juvia-san!"Wendy added. "T-Thank you both." All three then looked towards the boys. "Looks good." Natsu commented. "The dress suits you. What the occasion for it?" Gajeel asked. "Juvia will be attending a business party my father will be hosting in a couple of months. Juvia just wants to plan ahead for what she will wear." She looked over towards Gray who had a dumb struck look on his face. Juvia thought she saw a small blush on his cheeks, but went away right when she caught his gaze. _Probably my imagination._ "W-What do you think Gray-sama?" His opinion is what mattered most to her. "It's nice. Probably a little flashy." "O-oh...I see.." Not the response she was looking for, but he did say she looked nice. Erza then smacked him upon his head. "Ow! What was that for?!" "Because you're an idiot. Lucy, Cana! You finished?" "Yea I am. I'll come out first. Lucy is almost done." Everyone thought Cana may have got something other than her usual style, but they were wrong. "Ta-Da! What you think?" She came out with only just a white bikini top that had a green and yellow floral design while also wearing a white, long flowing skirt that had a long slit to the side all the way to where her thigh reached. It was her usual style, but she still looked good nonetheless. "Sticking to your style I see. Not bad." Gray said, which made a blue head depressed. _Is Cana another love rival? She got more of a compliment then Juvia.."_ Erza smacked him across the head again."Ow! Why!?" "Again. You're and idiot." Now everyone just waited for Lucy. "You ready Lu-chan?" "Y-Yea! Sorry for the wait. I had trouble zipping it up."

Everyone caught their breath seeing Lucy in an elegant red dress that also reached her ankles and had a slit to her side. A difference is that her dress showed her bare back and had a different design towards the front. Juvia's dress had more of a circular shape while Lucy's had a V-shape. Showing just a little more cleavage, but not too much. "I have no words to describe how great you look in that dress Lu-chan!" "I agree with Levy. You look beautiful Lucy." "You look like a princess Lucy-san. One who is waiting on his prince." "Awww thanks Wendy, but a prince is too old fashion. I would prefer just a hero who can also be my best friend and make me laugh." "Well i'm surprised your even single. Especially with these babies." Cana went up behind Lucy cupping her breasts. "C-Cana!" All the guys went blushing madly which led almost all the girls irritated. Wendy just blushed madly and looked down depressed. _It makes sense I'm not developed since I'm younger._ She looked over at Levy who looked even more depressed. _How am I still flat! I'm the same age as most of the girls here! and they are all huge!"_ "Ahem, well anyway the dress does suit you Lucy." Gray commented which he just figured what would come next. "Ow! Quit it!" "Not bad Bunny Girl gihi. What do you think flame ass?" There was a moment of silence. Natsu just stood there looking at Lucy. Even after she caught his gaze. It made her blush. _Why is he just staring? Do I look weird?_ For some reason she was looking forward to Natsu's response the most. "Yo, earth to flame ass. You there?" Gajeel waved in his direction. "Huh what?" Natsu snapped back to reality. Realizing he was caught staring. "You really need to work on not day dreaming idiot. What do you think of Bunny Girl and the dress she picked?" He looked back over to her. _What do I think? What does it even matter? It's not like my opinion matters. It shouldn't matter if I think she gorgeou- Wait What! Was I really about to admit she's gorgeous! Wait no! I did not just think that! What the hell is happening to me!_ "It..looks nice I guess." "Really is that it? Weak bro." "Shut up frosty!" "Is that really it Natsu-nichan?" _You too Wendy?_ "It's okay guys. It still makes me happy. Thank you Natsu." She gave the warmest smile towards him. He was surprised and confused, but he felt a blush creep up on him. "N-no problem." He covered his face with his scarf soon after.

"Alright then! Let us make our purchases and go out for ice cream!" Erza announced. "Yea!" All the girls screamed. After they got changed and made their purchases, they all went to the local ice cream shop. They all made there way inside and took a round table. They were given menus soon after. "What flavors are you all getting?" Lucy asked. "My favorite flavor is chocolate." Levy said. "M-Me too!" Wendy beamed. "I'm more of a vanilla kind of guy. Chocolate just tastes gross to me." Gajeel said. "No one asked you Gajeel!" Levy screamed. "Uhhh Bunny Girl did actually Shrimp." Levy sat back down feeling embarrassed. "I'll probably get mint chocolate chip. You're getting the same thing aren't you Jellal? " asked Gray. "Yes. It's the only flavor aside from strawberry that I can enjoy. You are getting cake like usual Erza?" "Y-Yes. I'm not the biggest fan of ice cream. How about you Cana? Will you splitting a cake with me again?" She doesn't want to make it seem like she's obsessed with cake towards Jellal whereshe can finish a whole cake by herself. "Na. I'm getting myself some lemon ice cream that they put a little liquor in." "You would." Gray said. "Juvia will probably get bubble gum ice cream. What will Love Rival be getting?" Lucy dropped a sweat. "First, again I am not your love rival and I'll get a strawberry ice cream. It's my favorite flavor. What about you Natsu? You haven't said what flavor your getting." "It's probably a flavor you've never heard or tasted Lucy." "Really? What's it called?" Looking towards Natsu for the answer. Natsu noticed her gaze. Waiting for an answer. "It's called pepper spiced ice cream. It has a bit of mango fruit flavored. It's cold, but spicy at the same time which makes your mouth burn." "Yea, no one can really take the heat except for Natsu. Every time we come here the waitresses already know what to get Natsu since he's one of the few who even order that specific ice cream." "Wow really. To me it sounds pretty good. I love the flavor of mango aside from strawberry. There wasn't many ice cream shops that served mango flavored ice cream where I used to live. I also love spicy stuff. I'll give it a try." Everyone looked up in horror. "H-hey Lucy. I like spicy stuff too, but this is something else. It may sound tasty. but it will burn your mouth. I dont know how this idiot handles it." Gray warned. "I agree with Gray. You may not like it."

Natsu chuckled to himself. _This girl has no idea what she's getting into. I haven't met anyone else who can handle the ice cream I always get._ "I would listen to them. You're probably not going to be able to handle it. Just stick to your sweet basic strawberry ice cream heh." Natsu gave off a cocky smirk, which for some reason riled up Lucy. She looked down as if she was defeated. "Is that a challange?" She said in a low voice, but loud enough for Natsu to hear from the other side of the table. The word challenge always riled him up. He was always up for a challenge, but he was shocked to here that word from Lucy. Was she really challenging him? "What too scared Natsu?" She said with a smirk. Everyone's eyes went wide and jaws dropped. They knew she got him hooked after that. Natsu looked dead into her eyes. "I'm never scared. Ask anyone. What's you challenge newbie?" He said with a scowl. "If I can finish the whole cup of your really spicy ice cream, then you pay for my ice cream next time we come to the shop." "And what do I get out of it?" Lucy started thinking. "I'll buy you lunch?" "Done!" Lucy was surprised by his sudden agreement. "If it's about food he will automatically agree." Erza said. "Alright, its a deal." "On one condition. You need to get the large cup." "Are you stupid you idiot!? You can barley finish the large cup yourself." Gray screamed. "I'll do it." Again everyone was in shock. They shook hands.

After they all ordered, they waited in anticipation for what was going to go down. "Lucy-san are you sure you want to do this. Natsu-nichan has some weird tastes in food. A lot of the time it's very spicy." "What are you talking about Wendy? You always say you like my cooking." "To be honest Natsu-nichan, you burn a lot of what you make and you add too many spices that burn my face off. I always have a stash of snacks that last me until mom gets home from work. Or she hides leftovers for me so I don't starve...Sorry..." "What! Mom does that!" Everyone started cracking up so badly. "You're mother has no trust in you Natsu heh." Said Jellal. "Haha! I-I'm pretty sure she's afraid this idiot will burn the house down hah!" Gajeel yelled. "Shut up!" They soon got all their orders. The moment of truth arrived. After setting Lucy's cup down, the waitress wished her good luck. "You ready newbie?" Natsu smirked. "Hell yea." From Lucy's point of view it looked like the ice cream was steaming. That didn't scare her though. _Here goes nothing._ Both Natsu and Lucy picked up their spoons and dipped it in their ice creams. Everyone waited in suspense as Lucy lifted the spoon towards her mouth.

Natsu felt like he already won. _She won't even make it past the first bite._ As Lucy took the bit, she felt a heat wave through hermouth, yet it was freezing cold at the same time. She's had many spicy foods in her day, but nothing like she was experiencing. Yet, it wasn't the feeling she was paying attention to, it was the flavor. The flavor of the mango with the spices put into the ice cream tasted like fiery magic. Everyone noticed Lucy's cheeks getting red and how she dropped a bit of a sweat. Surprisingly she was handling better than anyone else has. After she swallowed, she panted for air. "Whoo! That is hot!" Natsu smirked again. "We told you. Maybe you should just stop until you pass out." "What are you talking about. It's delicious!" Everyone was at a shock once more. Natsu was the most shocked. _Is she serious?_ "Lucy-san are you sure you're alright..? You don't have to force yourself to win a bet." "Wendy is right Lu-chan. There's no need to keep going."

"I'm fine guys really! It's actually really tasty!" She took another scoop and for some reason the heat intensified as well as the flavor. Natsu noticed her expression. "Oh I forgot to tell you. The more you eat the hotter it gets. You'll probably not even finish the cup. I haven't yet so there's no way you will." _Got her now heh._ "Oh? How about we change the bet a little then. Let's see who can finish their cup in an hour. Doesn't matter who finishes first, but if your able to finish. I don't want either of us getting a stomach ache if we eat too fast. You game?" _Interesting._ "I'm game. Should we raise the stakes then?" "Alright. What else should we add." "If I'm the only one who finishes his cup, then you buy me lunch for a week. If you only finish your cup I'll buy you whatever you want from the shop for a week. If we both end up finishing our cups, then I'll just buy you your ice cream next time we come like how we originally planned. How does that sound newbie?" "I'm alright with that." "Let's get started then." The both smirked at each other feeling confident. Everyone else strangely had the same thought.

 _They are both crazy..._

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and next chapters to come :) Feels good to be updating again. Hope you all had a fun Christmas and New Years. I'll update as soon as I can. See you soon, love you all :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Everyone! Long time no update :P I just finished my second year in university and I now have to time to update again. Hope you enjoy this new chapter :) I do not own the rights to Fairy Tail :)**

* * *

 **Last Time**

Natsu felt like he already won. _She won't even make it past the first bite._ As Lucy took the bit, she felt a heat wave through her mouth, yet it was freezing cold at the same time. She's had many spicy foods in her day, but nothing like she was experiencing. Yet, it wasn't the feeling she was paying attention to, it was the flavor. The flavor of the mango with the spices put into the ice cream tasted like fiery magic. Everyone noticed Lucy's cheeks getting red and how she dropped a bit of a sweat. Surprisingly she was handling better than anyone else has. After she swallowed, she panted for air. "Whoo! That is hot!" Natsu smirked again. "We told you. Maybe you should just stop until you pass out." "What are you talking about. It's delicious!" Everyone was at a shock once more. Natsu was the most shocked. _Is she serious?_ "Lucy-san are you sure you're alright..? You don't have to force yourself to win a bet." "Wendy is right Lu-chan. There's no need to keep going."

"I'm fine guys really! It's actually really tasty!" She took another scoop and for some reason the heat intensified as well as the flavor. Natsu noticed her expression. "Oh I forgot to tell you. The more you eat the hotter it gets. You'll probably not even finish the cup. I haven't yet so there's no way you will." _Got her now heh._ "Oh? How about we change the bet a little then. Let's see who can finish their cup in an hour." Should we raise the stakes then?" "Alright. What else should we add." "If I'm the only one who finishes his cup, then you buy me lunch for a week. If you only finish your cup I'll buy you whatever you want from the shop for a week. If we both end up finishing our cups, then I'll just buy you your ice cream next time we come like how we originally planned. How does that sound newbie?" "I'm alright with that." "Let's get started then." The both smirked at each other feeling confident. Everyone else strangely had the same thought.

 _They are both crazy..._

* * *

 **Presently**

Five minutes into eating their ice cream and both were accumulating drops of sweat. Not even half way into their cups of ice cream. Everyone couldn't believe with how much ice cream those two were eating. Lucy couldn't believe how each bite got hotter than the last, yet its not as if it was painful. for like a burning sensation she enjoyed. She loved the sensation spicy food gave her, but this was a whole new level. Natsu looked like he was handling the heat better than she was, but she not going to go down without a fight!

"Bunny girl has some balls to be challenging flame head...", said Gajeel. "You got that right...", Gray replied. "Well aside from their little competition, today's purpose was to get to know Lucy, as well as now Wendy", stated Erza. "You're right Erza! How about we all ask one question in which we all have to answer to each." "Good idea Levy. That's a good way to break the ice. What do you think Wendy, Lucy?"

"I-Im okay with that. I'll answer the best way I can", said Wendy. Lucy just nodded having her mouth filled with ice cream. "Alright who's going first?" Asked Levy. "I'll start it off. Something fairly simple. What is everyone's favorite color?" Asked Erza. "Pftt lame." "What was that Gray..." Said Erza with a deathly aura. "N-Nothing! M-Mine would be blue..hehe." "Juvia would also be blue then!" "You shouldn't pick blue *hic* just cuz Gray picks blue." "Juvia likes whatever Gray-sama likes!" "*hic* well mine would have to be green. I just like how the color looks on me." "It's the same with me and the color yellow." Said Levy. "Black for me." Said Gajeel. "Well that makes sense with how much black you wear. Mine would be scarlet." Says Jellal. "Ohhh any particular reason why?" Says Cana with a smirk on her face. Erza just looks down with a slight blush. Jellal just smiles and says, "It just became my favorite color ever since I entered Fairy Tail." He looks over to Wendy. "What is your favorite color Wendy?" Trying to transfer everyone's attention. "O-Oh m-mine is probably white... Probably because of my love oflooking at white clouds or playing in soft white snow. Just something about the color is soothing." "That's wonderful Wendy. I never thought of color meaning to someone like that." "Th-Thank you. How about you Erza-san? What is your favorite color?" "Oh! Ummm...It's probably..blue..." She glanced a little toward Jellal, but averted her eyes back just as quickly. Before Cana said anything shecalled to Natsu,.

"N-Natsu!" Natsu jumped by her outburst. "You have yet to answer." "Answer what?" "The question. What is your favorite color?" "Oh.. For sure red because of it being the color of fire." "Heh I would think it would be pink because of your hair." Says Gary. "I've told you a billion times it is salmon!" "Whatever pinky. I can't imagine you getting a girlfriend any time soon with your hair." "Hey! I could if I wanted to! I just see the need to get one at all. I'll probably just dye my hair before I even consider it." Natsu has always been self conscious about his hair. He was teased about it ever since he was a child. He knows his friends are only joking, but it still stung a bit that it was still easy to make fun off.

"I would think that would be a shame if you did that Natsu." Everyone and Natsu looked toward Lucy. "What do you mean Lucy-san?" Asked Wendy. "What I mean is that it would be a shame if you dyed your hair. I think it looks really good on you as it is. If any person you chose to date doesn't accept you for all that you are inside and out, then they are not worthy of being with you. Don't change your appearance to please others. They are the ones that really need to change in that case." _Take it from someone with experience..._ Natsu was surprised with Lucy's little speech. It's been a while he has heard anyone say they liked his hair aside form Wendy and his parents. He noticed this down look on her face after she finished. As if she was reminded of some bad memories. "That was well said Lucy." Said Erza. "Yea Lu-chan! You know how it is. And shame on you Gray for making fun of Natsu." "W-What? You know I was just joking. Right?" "Juvia has to agree with Levy-san and Love Rival." Everyone was shocked that Juvia was not on Grays side. That had never happened before and Lucy made it happen. "Oh you still haven't said your favorite color yet Lucy-san." "Oh you're right Wendy. Mine is actually..pink. Its a color I love looking at all the time." Natsu got a huge blush going, but covered it with his scarf before anyone can see.

"Oh by the way, didn't mean to put you on the spot Gray. I was just letting Natsu know there is no need for him to dye his hair."Gray just waved it off with a grin. "It's cool. I probably went to far. Sorry bro." Gray says to Natsu. "I-Its alright." Natsu looked over to Lucy. She caught his stare. He looked away with a blush on his cheeks. Lucy just smiled and then tapped him on his shoulder. "Hey.." He turned back around. "What?" "I'm almost done with my ice cream and we have fifteen minutes left." She said with a smug look. "Natsu looked at the clock in the shop and down at his cup. He was barley half way in. _How the hell did she eat so fast?_ "How the hell did you eat your ice cream so fast? It should be getting hotter every time you take a bite." "Hey I'm tougher than I look." "Heh well see about that!" They were back to heat their ice cream. They heat increased even more after each bit they took. They could feel their tongues getting even more red.

"Anyone wanna place bets?" Announced Cana. "I'm game." Says Gray. "Same here gihi. What about your shrimp?" "I don't wana chose between friends" "Neither do I" Says Wendy. It hurt Natsu a little that Wendy wasn't on his side. "I'll take part for fun". Says surprisingly Jellal. "I guess I will too." Says Erza. "Juvia as well!"

It was four against two. Both Cana and Erza voted for Lucy to only finish her cup. Knowing she made it half way before Natsu. Eeryone else voted for Natsu knowing he has been the only one who can handle this very spicy ice cream and if anyone was able to finish the large one it was him.

There was only five minutes left and both Lucy and Natsu had a couple more bites to go. The only problem was they were too damn full to continue. They both felt like they were going to puke. "Wait so what happens if neither of them finish their cups." Asked Gary. "I guess no one gains anything." Replied Gajeel.

"You giving up blondie?" Teases Natsu. "You wish..pinky heh." Lucy teased back. That struck a chord with Natsu which gave him an extra push to finish the last couple of bites first. "Oh yea!" Everyone aside from Erza and Cana in the bet exchanged high fives. Lucy had a couple minutes left to finish her ice cream. If she finished they wouldn't have to pay up anything. "Common Lucy! You *hic* can do it!" "Cana is right Lucy. We believe in you!" "Hey it's cool if you can't do it. Better luck next time heh." Lucy couldn't let Natsu get away with that cocky grin on his face. She slammed her spoon down to grab everyone's attention. Will all her might she scooped the last couple bites into her mouth. By the last minute she was able to swallow the last of the hot ice cream.

"What was that again Natsu? Better luck next time? I think not." She dropped her spoon in her cup and crossed her arms across her chest with a cocky grin of her own. "That's our girl! *hic*" "Way to go Lu-chan!" "Your're amazing Lucy-san!" "Very impressive Lucy. I believe Natsu owes you Ice cream next time."

"Damn she right flame brain." "Can't go back now salamander."

Natsu was still shocked with how Lucy was able to finish the hottest ice cream in town in the large cup on her first try. It took him a month to finish the regular size cup himself. And now he had to treat her to ice cream again next time. _Dammit.._ "Alright, I'll treat you next time."

For next half an hour, everyone continued to talk among themselves. Continuing to ask questions. It soon got to Cana's turn. What everyone had been dreading. "Alright my turn hehe. You guys have been taking it easy with the questions.I'm not holding back." Both Lucy and Wendy got nervous with what Cana meant about not holding back. "Has anyone ever been in love before?" Surprisingly, it wasn't as bad of a question of what everyone was expecting, but still personal none the less. Almost everyone blushed.

"*hic* I'll go first to break the ice. I have yet to fall in love, but that doesn't mean I have no experience." Cana said with a wink. "What do you mean Cana-san?" Asked Wendy. "What I mean Wendy is-" Natsu ran over to Wendy and covered her ears. "Don't you dare!" Wendy just looked with confusion. "Alright alright. I wont explain. What about you Natsu. Have you fallen in love?" Natsu flinched at her question. "Pftt as if! I already told you I see no reason to find a girlfriend. So I see no reason to find love right now." "Well you're lame." "What about you Wendy? You interested in anyone?" "No way! My little sister is too young to date!"

"Relax. I'm just asking if shes interested in anyone. I'm not asking who she is plan on dating." Said Cana. "You don't have to answer if you don't wish to Wendy" Said Erza.

"O-Oh I don't mind. Especially if everyone is answering." Wendy started to have a blush on her cheeks. "There is one person who Ive always found amazing and sweet. Always knew how to make my day. She's my best friend. Her name is Cherry. Right now I don't see her as often because of skipping grades, but we still keep in contact."

"Awww so sweet. Have you ever told her Wendy?" Asked Lucy.

"No I haven't. I have a feeling she only sees me as a friend." Said Wendy with a gloomy look. "Hey, you never know Wendy. I'm sure you"ll find the courage to tell her someday." "Thank you Levy-san. Have you ever fallen in love?" Levy was not expecting to be next all of a sudden. She turned very dark red. Especially knowing said person was next to her waiting in anticipation for her answer. "I guess I have." While twiddling with her fingers. Soon then switching over to Lucy. "What about you Lu-chan?!" Lucy understanding her distress. Sge just giggled seeing the two individuals in front of her all embarrassed. Especially Gajeel, looking like he was surrounded by flowers while having a blush below his eyes.

"Well you can say I thought I was in love once." Everyone looked at her in confusion. "Can you elaborate Lucy." Asked Jellal. Lucy looked pained. "You don't have to Lucy. We don't mean to pry." Said Erza. "Yea I know heh. It was just a difficult time, but I feel like I can tell all of you." She took a deep breath.

"Well when I first started at my last school, I obviously had no friends yet. For some reason no one wanted to associate with me by the time lunch time came. As though they were all afraid of me. It went on like that for a couple of weeks. Then came someone who actually started talking with me. He was the first person who ever spoke to me at the school and I was beyond excited. A couple days later he asked me out. Without thinking I just said yes. I loved the idea of having my frist boyfriend and he already seemed like such a nice person. I think what I was really afraid of was being alone again...After we started dating I became part of his crowd, which others would see as the bad crowd. They didn't care much for school, they did drugs after school, they picked fights with freshman for their lunch money or just for fun. I hated being around them, but I had no other friends to go to. My, what shouldn't even be considered a relationship, ended when I had enough. Two weeks in and he made me feel less of a person, he wouldn't let me out of his sight unless some of his crew were walking me places, and he would make me... physically uncomfortable..." Lucy shivered in her seat. "He said everything he did was because he loved me, and he made me believe I loved him too. I thought I did until I saw myself in the mirror one day and saw how miserable and lifeless I looked. Trying to cover it up with all the makeup I could. As soon as I ended it, he started spreading rumors about having sex with me and how I was willing to put out anytime for why he broke up with me. I moved schools soon after. And now I'm here."

Lucy looked as if she was about to tear up a little. Both Levy and Wendy jumped up and went to hug her. "I'm so sorry that happened to you Lu-chan!" Levy said balling in tears. "No one deserves what happened to you. Especially you Lucy-san." Same with Wendy. Both Cana and Erza had a tick mark growing. "If i ever see anyone who did that to you, I will murder them..." "I shall join you Cana." "Juvia as well!" All giving an ominous aura. "Tch all those guys are assholes. They will get whats coming to them bunny girl." "I wouldn't mind it being us who teaches them a lesson. Right Natsu?"

Natsu stayed silent for a couple of seconds with his head down until he slammed his hand on the table which surprised everyone. "You damn right! No one deserves that! You hear me, no one!" Natsu couldn't understand why, but he felt so much for Lucy in that moment. Even if still didn't know her to well, he knew no one deserves the treatment she got.

"I-its alright everyone. You don't have to do anything. It's just something I want to forget and focus on the present. Which is now with all of you. And I'm happy I got to meet all of you." Lucy said with tears still threatening to fall, but her face was plastered a smile of relief and content.

"Well none of us will treat you that way and we'll make sure no one will. Right everyone?" Said Levy. Everyone nodded in agreement. Lucy could do nothing but smile. "Well should we continue the game? Erza,Jellal, have you ever been in love?" Lucy already knowing the answer anyway. Erza turned beat red. "I-I plead the fifth.." "No fair Erza!" Levy shut up when Erza gave her a dangerous glare. No one questioned any further. It was Jellal turn to answer. "Yes I have." Without saying anything else. Again no one questioned any further. Being afraid of Erza's wrath, but she was so distracted in her own thoughts on probably trying to guess who Jellal was in love with although everyone knows its her.

Jellal looks over to Gray. "What about you Gray. Any affections towards anyone?" Gray just looks over with a normal glance. "Nope." Everyone drops a sweat but then nervously look over to the bluenett next to him. Some thought they heard thunder outside. There was no call for rain. Juvia looked as she was shaking and was about to cry, but then she stood. "I love Gray-Sama! And Juvia always will! She will not give up!" Everyone started to giggle and chuckle. Gray just face palmed. "Just stop already."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this very delayed chapter :P I am finally in summer vacation so I'll try to update as frequently as I can :) Till next time, Love you all :) and thank you for your continuous support :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Everyone! Hope you enjoy this new chapter :) I do not own the rights to Fairy Tail :)**

* * *

 **Last Time**

Lucy looked as if she was about to tear up a little. Both Levy and Wendy jumped up and went to hug her. "I'm so sorry that happened to you Lu-chan!" Levy said balling in tears. "No one deserves what happened to you. Especially you Lucy-san." Same with Wendy. Both Cana and Erza had a tick mark growing. "If i ever see anyone who did that to you, I will murder them..." "I shall join you Cana." "Juvia as well!" All giving an ominous aura. "Tch all those guys are assholes. They will get whats coming to them bunny girl." "I wouldn't mind it being us who teaches them a lesson. Right Natsu?"

Natsu stayed silent for a couple of seconds with his head down until he slammed his hand on the table which surprised everyone. "You damn right! No one deserves that! You hear me, no one!" Natsu couldn't understand why, but he felt so much for Lucy in that moment. Even if still didn't know her to well, he knew no one deserves the treatment she got.

"I-its alright everyone. You don't have to do anything. It's just something I want to forget and focus on the present. Which is now with all of you. And I'm happy I got to meet all of you." Lucy said with tears still threatening to fall, but her face was plastered a smile of relief and content.

"Well none of us will treat you that way and we'll make sure no one will. Right everyone?" Said Levy. Everyone nodded in agreement. Lucy could do nothing but smile. "Well should we continue the game? Erza,Jellal, have you ever been in love?" Lucy already knowing the answer anyway. Erza turned beat red. "I-I plead the fifth.." "No fair Erza!" Levy shut up when Erza gave her a dangerous glare. No one questioned any further. It was Jellal turn to answer. "Yes I have." Without saying anything else. Again no one questioned any further. Being afraid of Erza's wrath, but she was so distracted in her own thoughts on probably trying to guess who Jellal was in love with although everyone knows its her.

Jellal looks over to Gray. "What about you Gray. Any affections towards anyone?" Gray just looks over with a normal glance. "Nope." Everyone drops a sweat but then nervously look over to the bluenett next to him. Some thought they heard thunder outside. There was no call for rain. Juvia looked as she was shaking and was about to cry, but then she stood. "I love Gray-Sama! And Juvia always will! She will not give up!" Everyone started to giggle and chuckle. Gray just face palmed. "Just stop already."

* * *

 **Presently**

Everyone was currently paying for their ice cream and heading on their way out until it was Lucy's turn. The cashier screamed, "Congratulations!" JUst as everyone else Lucy was dumb struck. "Umm Excuse me?" "You and the boy in the pink hair have won a special prize today for finishing our hottest ice cream in the large cup. It is a special promotion deal." "That sounds awesome! What do we win." Says Natsu excitingly. "You both win two tickets each to the amusement park one town over from magnolia, as well as having your ice cream on the house today." "Wow! That sounds great Lu-chan!" "Congratulations Lucy." Erza says patting her on the back. "You won't be able to use these tickets until February for the Valentine celebration they have every year at the amusement park, so keep them well. Congratulations to both of you again!" The cashier hands them both two tickets.

Everyone started making their way outside. "Ha! This introvert got date tickets for valentines day, which he never celebrates." "Gihi, doesn't seem much of a ladies man to me." "Both of you shut it!" Natsu found it cool that he won tickets for the amusement park, but out of all days it had to be during valentines day. He cringed at the thought seeing many couples doing their mushy lovey thing. _I'll probably just bring Wendy along with me._ "So.. do you think you'll get a date on valentines day Lu-chan?" Levy says nudging on Lucy's shoulder. "Heh I highly doubt it. We just started the month of January. I don't think I'll find anyone anytime soon. I'm not particularly looking either. Already went through one bad "relationship"". "Hey you never know Lucy. his next month could be a life changer." Said Gray. "Love RIival better not ask Gray out on valentines day!"

"I don't think you have to worry Juvia... And I wouldn't count on it Gray." Lucy looks at her phone for the time. "Oh man, it's already this late? I should probably get home soon. Still need to do homework and catch up for classes." "I believe we should head out. Don't want anyone late for school, right?" Erza giving every one a stare. Especially Levy. "O-Of course Erza. We would never. Let's go guys." Everyone started heading back into the direction of the school. After passing it, they all started going their individual ways. Levy and Cana went one way together seeing as they live in the same area. Just about a block away from each other. Erza and Jelall went towards the direction where the bus was. Erza house was the direction of where the bus was, while Jellal takes the bus back home. He lived just a tad bit farther than anyone, but not to far where he couldn't come to school. Gajeel followed behind Juvia. They've been neighbors since they were toddlers. Basically grew up together as siblings. Gray went his own way solo, after hitting an intersection with Natsu, Wendy and Lucy. "We'll I'll see you all tomorrow."Gray says waving his hand as he walks away.

The there were three. All three were elf tin comfortable silence. Lucy and Wendy were walking next to each other while Natsu was behind with his arms around his neck all laid back.

Wendy broke the silence. "So..did you enjoy your first day at Fairy Tail Academy?" Lucy snapped out of her state. "Huh?..Oh yea! Of course! Sorry was spacing about a little. Was just thinking about all the fun I had today..." Lucy said will a content smile on her face. "What was your favorite part about today?" Wendy asked. "Lucy took a minute. "I honestly can't pick. I enjoyed everything. If anything I enjoyed meeting all of you the most. You guys make everything new, exciting, and fun. It never gets boring." Wendy looked down. "Yea everyone does seem that way. I myself am not as interesting as everyone else." "What are you walking about Wendy? You are too. I really enjoy talking to you. And how can you say your not interesting. You're in high school at such an young age. You aremost likely one of the smartest people I know and one of the sweetest. I'm really happy I got to meet you too." Wendy started to blush. Lucy looked back at Natsu. "Same goes to you Natsu. Happy I got to meet you too." It was his turn to blush. She caught him off guard again.

For a couple more minutes Lucy stopped in front of the fairly large house with a big gate. "Well this is me." "Wow Lucy-san! You live in such a big house. And I thought our house was big." Wendy stared in awe. "Is your family rich or something?" Natsu asked. "Well my dad is a CEO of a company that handles finances, so we are pretty financially stable. Now that I think about it, he should be home by no-" "Welcome back sweetie!" Lucy snaps her head towards the direction of the gate seeing her dad come out of their house. She dropped a sweat. "H-Hey Dad. I'm home. Sorry I was out a little late. I was spending time with some new friends." Lucy motioned over to Natsu and Wendy.

"Oh my sweetie has new friends!" Lucy's dad came rushing over to introduce himself. Lucy just started feeling a little embarrassed with how her father was acting. Wendy and Natsu just stared dumbstruck. "Hello, My name is Jude Heartfilia. Lucy's father." "H-Hello sir. My name is Wendy Dragoneel. It's a pleasure. I'm Lucy's classmate." Wendy said as she bowed. "Oh no need for formalities. And for someone your age to be in high school, I am very impressed. You must be a very intelligent young lady. A cute one at that." Jude said giving a wide smile. He then looked over to Natsu. He had a more serious vibe to him. "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Natsu Dragoneel. Also, Lucy's classmate. It's nice to meet you sir." Natsu raised his arm to shake his hand. Jude took it. _Respectable young man. He looks like someone familiar._ "It's nice to meet you too Natsu. It's very nice to meet both of you. I hope you will take good care of my daughter and continue to be her friends." Jude's eyes showed hope that they would say yes. "O-Of course sir! We hope Lucy to continue having us as friends." Natsu just nodded with letting her sister do all the talking.

"I'm happy to hear that. Well I shouldn't keep you both from getting home. It's getting pretty late. Do you both need a ride? I can drive you." "Oh no sir! Thank you,but we only live a couple more blocks down the road. We'll be home in about ten minutes." "Alright, stay safe both of you. I'll leave you to say your goodbyes sweetie. then come in to eat dinner." Jude started to walk back into the house. "Okay dad. Well I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow at school with everyone else. Goodnight guys. Get home safe." "Goodnight Lucy-san." They both gave each other a hug. Lucy just waved towards Natsu. Assuming he wasn't much of a hugger. She was about to head inside until she heard him say, "Why don't you walk with us to school tomorrow? We can just come pick you up tomorrow on our way from school." Lucy just stared for a good minute and smiled. "Sure!", she beamed. "Well, see you guys tomorrow", she said happily. After she went inside, Wendy and Natsu kept on walking.

"That was nice of you to invite Lucy-san to walk to school with us." Wendy wanted to ask her herself, but she was too nervous. "Well you did tell her dad we will look after her. Makes sense for her to walk with us so she won't be alone." "Yea.." _Is that really the only reason?_

They continued to walk in silence. Enjoying the sun setting. Well Wendy was. Natsu was stuck his own thoughts like always. A lot of how today played out. And how Lucy was in it. _I guess she's alright so far. A little weird though._ He smirked to himself.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **Hope everyone enjoyed this next chapter :) I'll try to update again as soon as possible :) Love you all :) Fairy Tail forever :D Though I'm excited with Hiro Mashimas new work "Eden's Zero" :D**


End file.
